I Hesseneffer You
by PlainCrackers
Summary: Gunther: CeCe, I see you've managed to get rid of everybody so you can be with.. Gunther. he looks at her sweetly and all of a sudden uses breath spray CeCe: Gunther, do you honestly believe that I'm in love with you? Gunther: he puts his arm around CeCe The camera doesn't lie, bay-bee. What is this I'm feeling? Did I just thought Gunther's smile was charmingly cute?
1. Chapter 1

**__********__****__************CHAPTER 1: The Camera doesn't lie Baybee.  
**

* * *

**Gunther:** CeCe, I see you've managed to get rid of everybody so you can be with... Gunther. (he looks at her sweetly and all of a sudden uses breath spray)

**CeCe:** Gunther, do you honestly believe that I'm in love with you?

**Gunther:** (he puts his arm around CeCe) The camera doesn't lie, bay-bee. (he smiles and looks at CeCe intimately)

* * *

_**Author's note**: It would be great if you saw the episode, Reality Check it up so it will give you and idea of how its acted out. It's freakin cute.. I just wish they'd actually get together. :'( Anyway, back to the story hehe:)_

* * *

I stared at him in shock and annoyance. He's so full of himself. He knew what really happened in the room. I meant his JACKET, his freakin Jacket! I was in love with his jacket. Somehow, they tv show edited that part out to make fake rumors to entertain the the viewers. Seriously.

I noticed his eyes twinkled under the light. God why does it have to be blue? From all colors? I'm such a sucker for blue eyes.

'Take a picture, it lasts longer.' He smirked, probably amused.

'Ughh.. you're ego's the same as..how much glitter you use everyday!' I thought of a fast comeback. A little lame but it still works.

'Oh Cece. You're already falling for me, drowning in my beautiful eyes. Can't help it huh?' he grinned as he leaned closer. Too close in fact, I tried pushing him away but he grabbed both my wrist. Huh, for a glitter boy, he's pretty strong. oh my god was he going to kiss me? God no. I leaned backwards and I fell on back pulling Gunther down with me. Oh boy. This is awkward.

'Well well well..impatient are we?' His eyes went down to my lips then back to my eyes.

'Rocky...help.' I thought to myself.

I felt his pretty masculine body lean on mine, almost crushing me but I could tell he was holding some of his weight. I was literally shaking. He looked at both my wrist.

'Are..you.. scared Cece?' he looked at me. Somehow, this was funny to him.  
I stared at him. What was he playing at?

Suddenly, he broke into a smile and let me go. I got up and pushed him away quickly before Rocky comes in and misunderstands any of this.

'What were you trying to doing Gunther?' I gave him a face.

'What? I was just having fun. You looked really adorable. Like a lost kitten...found..at the side of the streets.. .' he shrugged.

'Whut?' I looked at him. Obviously insulted.

'Oh come on Cece. It's okay to fall in love with me. The whole world knows now. Before you know it, we'd be one of the hottest celebrity couples,' he laughed.

'AS IF!' I burst into laughter.

'The day we start dating is when I die,' I smiled. He fake gasped.

'Now if you will, please leave before I call my mum to put you behind bars.' I opened the door for him. He got up and walked towards the door.

'Oh Cece?'

'What?'

'I love it when you play hard to get,' he winked.

'GO!' I pushed him out.

This boy is infuriating.

* * *

I'm so pissed right now. People have been teasing Gunther and I since school started this morning. Every single time we seem near each other. And miss Diva wouldn't shut up about it either. She called us cute.

'CUTE?' I scrunched up my nose.

'Kinda,' she smiled.

'We are not cute together Rocky! The only thing cute about us is for there not to be an us.'

'Oooh how about we make up some couple names for you guys! I'm thinking 'Gece' cause ' Cether's ' not cute and Cunther sounds really wrong,' she said with a disgusted voice.

'Oh please, don't even start,' I sighed.

'Oh hello there baybeeeee...' Gunther pooped out of nowhere pinning me against the lockers.

'Gunther stop that!' I pushed him off of me. I turned to the amused diva giving her an annoyed look.

'Oh you guys fight like a married couple,' she giggled.

'Someone kill me now.' I slid down to the floor against the locker.

'Oh give me a break, Cece. You don't need to hide your feelings. Gunther just announced to the whole school about your confession to him in the dressing room like a minute ago,' Tinka rolled her eyes.

'Whut?' I stood up and glared at Gunther. I got ready.

' Now now Cece, don't be such a-'

Right than moment I couldn't stand. I chased after Gunther wanting to rip him apart.

'HELP!' I heard him scream as he ran.

' OH YOU BETTER RUN GLITTER BOY! RUN!'

* * *

_**Author's note**: Hye guys! I hope you liked this first chapter! This is my first fan fiction. I hope you will be easy on me. If there's any spelling err. pls tell me in comment. Hope you guys review it and hope make my writing better. Criticism is welcome. I want to improve:D_

**_Shake it up quote:_**

_Gunther: Besides, who can resist ( wets left thumb and and slides it across his right eyebrow) this._


	2. Chapter 2

******__****__************CHAPTER 2: Glitterboy  
**

* * *

**Cece's POV  
**

Where the hell did the glitter boy go? I thought I caught up to him, I thought.

'Here Glitter Glitter!' I called out as if he were a pet.

Then I heard a thump. I turned around to see Gunther hiding behind the corner of the lockers, with his head tilted the side watching me.  
The minute our eyes locked he wanted to made a run for it. Only a few meters. Just a little. AHAH! I jumped with all my might towards Gunther knocking him down to the floor.

'Oww.. Wat the,' he looked at me and looked at the position we were in which I had no idea at that point.

'Gotcha,' I smirked. Both my legs were half wrapped around his sides locking him in. I held both his wrist down to floor giving me great access to punch the glitter out of him.

'Okay you got me. Now what?' he looked bored.

'Don't give me that face you big liar!'

'It's not a whole lie. It's half true,' he said.

'How is it half true?' I looked at him funny.

'You're crushing on me,' he smirked.

'WHUTT?' I flinched and accidentally loosen my grip on him. Next thing I knew, he held my hair to one side and the other cupping my cheek, pulling me closer to him.

'But you're just too stubborn to admit it baybeeee...' he smiled. Our noses were touching.

'Awww... Such a sweet moment,' I heard Rocky's voice front he side. We both turned to her.

'It's a little too intimate for me because you know, I don't really support PDA. But for you guys, I'll let this pass,' she grinned like she was proud herself.

I quickly climbed off him.

'I was just chasing him and I had to do this. To get a hold of him!' I said defensively.

' Well, you certainly got 'hold' of him alright. But it definitely did not look like you were about to rip him apart Cece,' she laughed.

'What can I say? My charms are hard too resist,' I heard Gunther say. I chose not to look at him. I could already imagine that cocky grin on his face.

'Oh yeah?How about I show you my charms?' I fake smiled then showed him my fists.

'Okay you love birds. We're late for class. Save your PDA for later,' Rocky winked and walked on.

'Hmmp!' I rolled my eyes at Gunther and followed behind her.

I swear I heard Gunther laugh softly.

* * *

**Gunther's POV.** ( I'm sure you all have been wanting to know what's going on in Gunther's mind :D)

Hah. That little red head.

She was too easy. She's falling like the shaved wool on a sheep. I'd win the bet in no time.  
I watched as her hair swayed form left to right as she walked. Though her hair is as silky as always, I'll give her that.I know what you're thinking. How could I be such a jerk and bet on her. What would I get if I won the bet? Honestly, nothing. It's just that I have a man's pride that I don't want to lose.

_'Hah. You? Charming? No girl's gonna wanna date you. And if they have already, I bet they thought it was a mistake,' Deuce laughed._

_'How dare you! I'll have you know I've dated a bunch of girls in my old country! And they're models. I was a model too!' I folded my arms._

_'Yeah right,' Flynn laughed._

_'How about we make a bet?' Deuce asked. I raised my eyebrows. What was he getting at?_

_'No need Deuce. He can't even make Rocky or Cece fall in love with him. Hah,' Flynn took a bite out of his apple._

_'I'll take the bet!' I shouted. Easy._

_'Hey hey not my sister, you won't! Leave Rocky out of this, she's my little sister. Don't you dare mess with her,' Ty gave me a glare._

_'Fine. Cece then,' I looked to Flynn._

_'Go ahead, I know how Cece feels about you anyway,' he laughed._

_'Yeah, then I'll change that,' I smirked._

_'BUT. If she doesn't fall in love with you in a month, you will have to be my slave for a month,' he grinned._

_'Hah. Not a chance. Cause I am-' I stood up with my showy jazz hands and spirit fingers._

_'Gunther Hesseneffer,' Flynn sighed._

_'We know,' Deuce gave me an irritated look._

_'Shut it,' Ty glared._

I must have done that a lot.

'Hey Gunther. How about we go watch the 'Shepherds zombie 2' tonight? You know, when he get's eaten and gets his head used as a soccer ball,' she laughed.

'Uh.. actually I have plans tonight,' I bit my lip.

'What? But we always hang out after school. And today's tuesday. It's Movie night!' She pouted.

' Sorry Tinka. Please? I promise I'll make it up to you tomorrow. We'll buy more wool and betwinkler bottles. Oh I'll make you a fine dress~!' I sang. She smiled.

'Oh okay. Fine. I'll see you at home later then, bye,' she said as she walked away. Now. To find my little red head.  
I scanned the crowd in the hallway and spotted her straight away. Her eyes met and she quickly hid behind her locker door bringing Rocky with her. It seem she was whispering to her something. I quickened my pace as i walked towards them.

'Dang it, he's coming this way,' I heard her mutter.

'Hello Bayb-' She covered my mouth with her perfectly smooth hands

'Shut it,' she said in a serious tone.

'So what are you doing tonight Cece? I thought maybe we could go out on our second date?' I smiled.

'You guys have already gone out on a first date?' Rocky screamed gleefully. Cece shushed her because everyone was looking.

'Gunther listen to me.' She put my hand on my shoulders.

'First, we have never gone out on a first date so we will not be going out on a second date. Second, We have not even gone out before. Third, I don't even like you that way! Fourth, stop it. Fifth, you're driving me CRAZY!' She shouted and took a deep breath.

'Ouch,' I heard someone say. People now were looking at her angry.

'Wow. Couldn't see let him down easy? What a bitch.'

'Yeah Cece that was a little harsh,' Rocky said softly. I was pretty stunned by her sudden outburst I didn't say anything.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

'I'm sorry I just can't stand it. The anger was building up inside me and I just burst okay?' I said defensively.

Then I heard Gunther sniff. I turned to him.

'Cece I'm hurt. I thought you would be more gentle. I didn't think you would break up with me in front of everyone,' he said in a dramatic voice.

'Yeah Cece. Have you got no heart?' I heard someone say. People were whispering to each other calling me heartless and a jerk. IF ONLY they knew what actually happened.

'Cece I didn't think you'd say that either,' Rocky said to me. Whut. God Gunther damn you and you're incredible acting skills.

I looked around under pressure.

'FINE. I'll go out with you. God damn it!' I shouted and grabbed Gunther's hand forcefully and walked away.

What the hell did I just got myself into? I sighed. The minute we stepped out of school I pulled my hand away.

'Gunther you're such a drama queen,' I turned to him.

'King. Drama King.' he smirked.

'Yeah. Okay.' I rolled my eyes and folded my arms.

'Where are we going?' I asked.

'To the movies,' he smiled. Ugh so cliche.

'Kay let's move,' I said as I walked on. He caught up and walked beside me.

'You know Cece, it's only a matter of time till you fall for me.' he raised his eyebrows twice.

'Why are you so on about me falling in love with you? ' I looked at him seriously. That's all he ever said. Fall. In. Love. What's it to him?

'Do you like me or something? Did you suddenly fall in 'love' with me for no apparent reason?' I emphasized on 'Love' with my quotation fingers.

'Oh Cece' He put his arm around me, 'What's it to you?'

'Wha- Ugh stop trying to change the subject Gunther,' I said removing his arm around me with my right hand and it somehow accidentally intertwined fingers with his.

'Cece are you trying to make a move on me?' he asked with his strong accent. I couldn't help but laugh. I always thought his accent was ridiculous.

'What?' he smiled at me.

'Nothing,' I stopped laughing.

He looked at me once again with his sparkly blue eyes. I wonder if he ever tried putting glitter on his eyes to make that effect. Ugh Cece stop thinking weird things.

* * *

'Ohh how about Glossy Girl? It's when this ugly girl turned into a beautiful one and then she makes this club at school called-'

'No we're going to see Frankenstein's Castle, I heard it's pretty scary. You could hold my hand when you get scared,' he smirked.

'Ew. No. How about Sweet Valentine?' I asked.

'A chick flick? Nah I'll pass,' he said.

'Heloooo? Earth to Gunther? You're taking ME on a date remember. How can you not be a gentlemen?' I folded my arms.

'Fine. Oooh how about Shepherd Zombie 2?' he asked.

'You're asking me to watch a film about your obsession for goats and sheeps? No thank you.'

'It's about a shepherd who turns into a zombie,' he said.

'Gunther My dear sweet valentine,' I cupped his face with one hand,' Sweet Valentine. NOW.

He looked me stunned a little. Then he said,' Fine. Chick flick it is.'

After he bought the tickets, we had another stupid little fight about Sweet and salty popcorn. I don't get why he likes salty popcorn so much. It's salty. It's like eating salt. Yuck. We ended up mixing both anyways and we got to our middle row seats.

* * *

_**Author's note**: HEY GUYS! I HOPE YOU liked this pretty long chapter! RATE REVIEW ADD TO FAVOURTIES WHATEVER ENJOY! HAHA!:D_

_ UPdates tmr! Please add to favourties if you want to see updates. It's easier :D_

**_Shake it up Quote:_**

_Cece: ME! I can resist (mimics Gunther) THIS!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**__****__************CHAPTER 3: Feed me  
**

* * *

_Author note: Just so you know, I couldn't wait any longer I just HAD to share with you this! heheh haha:)_

* * *

**_Gunther's POV_**

Wow she caught me there. She smiled sweetly as she let go of my cheek.

I lead her to our seats and the movie started just in time. After half an hour, I looked down to pop some popcorn in my mouth but Cece got it before I did. I wanted to protest but you know I didn't want to make a full of myself. I leaned closer to her and open my mouth.

'What?' she whispered.

'Feed me,' I answered.

'Get it yourself,' she rolled her eyes and continued watching.

'It's more romantic this way you see,' I smiled at her cheekily.

She gave me an irritated look and shoved some in my mouth. Ah.. not very romantic Cece, I wanted to say that aloud but I chose not to because she seemed to busy watching the movie.

_'What do you mean?'_

_'I think I'm falling for you. I can't control myself anymore when I'm around you.'_

_'The way you eyes shined. Your beautiful emerald eyes. Your soft smooth perfectly fair skin. Your silky auburn brown hair.'_

How cliche is this movie? I should use some of those pick up lines on Cece, I thought to myself.

_'M-me?'_

_'Yes you.' He smiled at her and leaned forward._

Their foreheads touched and a smirk form on his face. She leaned in planting a soft kiss on him and he held the side of her face pulling them closer. Before we knew it, the scene turned into a full on make out session and left the whole theater an awkward atmosphere. I looked at Cece. She looks intrigued somehow. Watching the screen, his tongue slipped into her mouth and he nibbled on her lower lip making her moan in pleasure. Cece's eyes went big. It gave me an impression that she never kissed before.

'You seem intrigued Cece,' I whispered in her ear, closer than usual, on purpose of course. She shivered as she felt my breath on her skin. She looked at me and I winked back at her. She gave me an annoyed look and turn back to the screen.

I decided to play a little trick on her. I leaned forward to the side of her face and let out a breath near her ear and went down to her neck. My lips slightly touching her the side of her neck. She flinched and turned.

'Wha-what are you doing?' she stared at me. She seemed flushed and I smirked.

'Just kidding around. But you sure didn't deny that you didn't like it,' I grinned at her. She paused for awhile and quickly turned back to the screen ignoring me. I chuckled softly and turned back to the screen. She was interesting.

* * *

**_Cece's POV_**

He clearly does not know the meaning of personal space. AND PLUS, he caught me off guard, what was i supposed to do? What was he trying to do anyway? Kidding around? That doesn't even answer my question! I couldn't focus on the movie because all these stupid questions popped into my mind. Ugh.

_'So this is goodbye Jenna?' This guy named Brad was asking her. Jenna was leaving to another country, only god knows where because I wasn't really paying attention._

_'Yeah. I guess so...I'll..see you around?' she said, looking sad. I wish I were that pretty._

_'Yeah. I hope,' he smiled._

_ They gave each other a hug and Brad watched her go slowly. What kind of a name is Brad anyway? Such common names._

And then the theater lights came on. The movie ended while a familiar song came on during the credits. I got up trying not to make eye contact with glitter boy as I walked in between seats. I was busy looking down at where I was walking because the lights were pretty dim. I felt a hard muscled chest on the way.

'Uhh..S-sorry,' I looked up. A pretty cute guy dressed in a black T, hot purple vest and dark blue denim jeans came into view. But all i saw was his perfect amber eyes that almost seemed luminous in the dim lights.

'Uh hey it's okay,' he smiled. I smiled back and put a lock of hair behind my ear.

Then we both heard a cough. Oh right. Gunther's here.

'Uhh.. okay then, bye,' I said fast and walked past him. As I got out towards the exit, Gunther tapped on my shoulder.

'What was that?' he asked.

'What was what?' I looked at him funny.

'This,' he mimicked me putting his 'hair' behind my ear.

'What? So?' I shook my head at him and looked away only to find my eyes locked with the same guy I just bumped into a few minutes ago. He smiled and I smiled back then Gunther blocked my view out of a sudden.

'What do you mean so? You're on date with me remember? You cannot flirt with other guys. And especially right in front of me,' he pointed to the the guy.

'Wha- That wasn't flirting! That was-'

'Uhuh. Okay. What was that then?' he looked at me seriously. He kinda almost lost his accent. What was his problem? Who is he? My mum?

'That was.. something.. I don't know okay? All I know is that was not flirting!' I folded my arms.

'Okay. Fine. But you owe me, now's let get outta here before you two start eye-raping each other,' he grabbed my hand and walked out of the cinema. He seemed pissed. I paused awhile and it suddenly came to me.

'oohh I see what's happening here,' I grinned evilly.

'What? Stop that. Stop grinning like an idiot,' he said.

'Idiot?' I gasped and I took in a deep breath,' ...I'll let that pass because I know what you're feeling now.'

'What are you talking about?' he looked at me.

'You're jealous. That's why you're angry!' I said smiling because it kinda made sense.

He stared at me. A little too long that usual though. Steel blue eyes. Huh. I never realized it.

'Pfft!' out of a sudden he started talking.

'No I'm not,' he scoffed. I burst out in laughter.

'Oh my god. You are soo Jealous!' I was trying to hold my laughter in.

He looked me.

'What? Did I hurt your manly ego?' I smiled then laughed again.

* * *

**_Gunther's POV_**

What the- Was I actually showing signs of jealousy? . I don't actually like her. It's just a bet. Nothing else.

'What? Did I hurt your manly ego?' she was laughing so hard her eyes were closed. I looked at her.

I looked at her lips. Wait-Why was I looking at her lips? Seriously? From all of the times, I had to feel the 'need' now.

I grabbed her by the hand I pulled her towards me. Our lips were inches apart closing in fast.

* * *

**_Cece's POV_**

Why was I feeling lips? On tender lips with a hint of strawberry mint. I opened my eyes. Oh God. Gunther's lips.  
He deepened the kiss while holding my waist with one hand and the other cupping my face. A lot of things were going through my mind. The fact that I hated the idea of Gunther kissing me and the fact that I liked it the feeling. I wasn't gonna lie though. He was definitely skilled. I didn't even try to pull away even though my mind screamed no.

I felt hot and my cheeks were flushed. His lips were like fire and mine were melting chocolate. His tongue worked like magic and i was already out of breath after 6 seconds. Because of that, I finally had the right mind to pull away.

'What was that?' I pushed him away.

'To get you to stop laughing,' he answered straight away.

'SO you kissed me?' I looked at him in shock. He shrugged.

'What is wrong with you?' I raised my voice. He would probably tell the whole school and never let it die for the rest of my life to torture me.

'Come on, as if you didn't like it,' he smirked.

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out except funny joined noises.

'Speechless huh? I do that to girls sometimes,' he smiled.

'Of c-course I didn't like it! Stupid!' I exclaimed in anger.

'Really now? Then why didn't you pull away faster,' he leaned forward. I backed.

'Stop it Gunther. I'm going home,' I flipped my hair in his face and walked away.

The nerve of that guy.

* * *

_Author's note: Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Pretty long..well, for me while writing haha.. anyway, please comment review whatever.. Give me some feedback and support so I feel like updating. If not, I'd might leave you hanging:P considering the busy schedule i have :/_

_Shake it up quote:_

_Cece: Well, neither do I Gunther_

_ so you can either leave my apartment or hit an ambulance. Either way works for me (smiles sweetly)_


	4. Chapter 4

******__************CHAPTER 4: He kissed me  
**

* * *

**Rocky's POV  
**

Cece invite me over after school saying she needed to talk about something. Well, obviously it was Gunther because I caught her giving Gunther the cold shoulder after last night.

'Rocky, You WON'T believe what happened last night,' Cece burst out, depressed.

'What happened?' I asked, sighing.

'Gunther kissed me! He freakin' kissed me! ON THE LIPS!' she then screamed in her pillow.

'Isn't that a good thing?' I said and she looked at me funny.

'Good thing? We're talking about Gunther here? Glitter boy? Has an annoying sister? Her name's Tinka and they're both equally annoying!'

I looked at her.

'Rocky, we're talking about Hesseneffers here!' She shook her head at me. I laughed quietly. She seemed so pissed. I don't get it.

'Why are you laughing? Rocky you're my best friend. From all people, I thought you should be the first person to understand me! You haven't been acting like a best friend the past few days! Ever since that stupid reality show.'

'Look Cece. I'm sorry. It's just that. Don't you remember what you told me before? When we were younger?' I smiled.

'Why are you changing the subject?'

'I'm not Cece, listen! Remember when were taking that ballet class when we little? Then Gunther and Tinka made their like Grand Entrance?

'Go on?'

_'Oh my god, look at that blue eyed cutie go!' Cece squealed._

_'They must be the new transfer students. I saw them in school the other day. I didn't know they would be taking dancing classes with us,' I said._

_'I call dibs on that cutie!' Cece giggled._

_'Sure Cece,' I sighed._

_'Rocky should I go talk to him?' she asked blushing._

_'It's rockelle! And sure, why not?'_

_'Rocky's better. And can please come with me?' she pleaded._

_'Oh fine,' I said as we walked._

_'Hello! My name's Cece and that's Rocky,' Cece pointed to me._

_'Rockelle,' I corrected her._

_'Whatever,' she said and turn back to the new kids._

_'Hi! I'm Gunther!'_

_'And I'm Tinka!'_

_'And we are..the Hesseneffers!' They both said in unison. Both our jaws dropped and I heard Cece muttered something._

_'Holy cow.'_

At least that's what I thought.

'Yeah he 'was' a cutie until he opened his mouth!' she threw the pillow at me.  
I laughed and she joined me.

'Listen, sure they're annoying as hell, and sure they've never been nice to us without a reason, and I do wonder why he's suddenly into you after all the times they showed no interest in us. But, sometimes things change. Imagine if he wasn't Hesseneffer'ed. Wouldn't you be totally in love with him then? Does it really matter what he sounds like? The way he talks can be changed. The way he dresses can changed. And 'he' can change. But he wouldn't be Gunther Hesseneffer then. And it wouldn't be fair changing who he is. All I'm saying is, why not give him a chance? What if the chemistry between you guys were real? We never know Cece.' I smiled.

I love Cece and of course, I want what's the best for her. I always thought they would make a cute couple but ever since Gunther opened his mouth, we swore we would never speak of her first impression of Gunther. I didn't wanna make her mad.

'And plus, he stole you first kiss, so what choice do you have?' I laughed and she joined in.

'I guess you're right. But it kinda feels weird if He and I were more than friends, don't you think?'

'A little. But if it works out somehow, why not?' I shrugged.

'Hey I'm not going to push you or anything. You make your own choices. Just letting you know I'm here for you,' I held out hands and she hugged me.

'Thanks Rocky,'She smiled.

'Soo... how was the kiss? Was he any good?' I teased.

'Wha- Rocky!...Well, a little,' She bit her lip.

'On a scale of one to ten?'

'11?' she laughed.

'Seriously?' I fake-gasped.

'Can you blame him? He date a bunch of girls in his old country before.' She laughed and laid down on her bed.

'But.. you know we kinda had a fight after the kiss though,' She continued.

'Fight?' I looked at her.

'And I'm still mad at him for kissing me off guard. I pushed him off after a while and then I walked away mad,' she laughed.

'So how you're gonna face him?' I asked.

'Like I usually do. I'm not gonna rush into things. Act normal like nothing happened,' she said. I saw her smiled vanished though.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

Tinka has been asking me why I looked so down when I came home last night. I chose not to tell her about since I knew se'd freak out if I mention the three words to her. Me. Cece. Date. I just told her it wasn't my day and she obviously didn't buy it but she decided to just let it go. Waking up in the morning and eating my favorite cereal doesn't make me feel better either.

Then Cece popped into my mind again when I was heading to my first class.

I felt bad. I wasn't thinking straight. I kissed her in the heat of the moment. Well. My heat of the moment. She thought I was jealous. Funny. She got me thinking it too. Maybe I shouldn't play with her feelings. I should call off the bet. My pride wasn't worth hurting Cece. She's a nice girl. I'm not that heartless either.

I should apologize to her. Yes. Now.

'Cece!' I called out to her. She turned her head in my direction and her eyes went big. Next thing I knew she made a run for it. I stopped in my tracks wondering. Was she scared of me? Why's she running?

* * *

_**Cece's POV**_

Run Cece run. Wait- I stopped. Why was I running again? Gunther. Right. I turned around the corner to hide but Rocky stopped.

'Hey! Hold your horses! Why are you running?'

'More like who am I running from Rocky,' I laughed trying to catch my breath.

'Gunther?'

'No kidding.'

'But why?'

'I don't know I just panicked when I saw him. He called out to me. Then my mind screamed RUN,' I joked.

'It's the awkwardness isn't it?' she smirked.

'Yeah.' I nodded.

'Look, someday, you're still gonna have to face him, you can't keep running away. If you're out of luck, you might just be caught in sticky situation and I won't be there to help,' she frowned.

'I know. But what do I say?' I asked.

'What did you tell me before?' She reminded me.

'Act normal?' I bit my lip.

'So go! Don't worry It'll be fine. Now if you will excuse me I've a class I do not wanna be late for,' she smiled.

'See you at Lunch?'

'Yeah Course,' she smiled and walked away.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

Maybe she can't stand to look at me. I frowned. Why does that bother me so much? I sighed and went to the next class. Maybe I'll have better luck when Rocky's with her.

'Hey Gunther. Get ready to LOSE,' Deuce laughed in my face after watching what happened.

'How long were you there?' I asked, startled.

'Long enough to know she seriously not into you,' he smirked.

'Look about the bet-'

'Ah no no, no take backs, or you still lose.'

'I-'

'Gotta go, Ty's waiting,' he rushed.

I shook my head and head to class before I was late.

As soon as I stuck my in head in class, a pair of dark brown eyes met mine. She turned to look away and I watched her as she let out a sigh.

'Good of you to come in late Mr. Hesseneffer,' The teacher glared.

' Uh.. sorry I was-'

'Sit.'

'Okayy,' I mumbled and sat two seats behind Cece. Well, there was only one seat left.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

God I barely made through Chemistry. I sighed as I got up from my seat. Just in time, to bump Gunther in the way.

'Sorry,' he said.

'...'

'Cece can we talk?'

'...' I kept myself busy with my books.

'Cece. Just for a second?' He looked at me.

'No?' I snapped.

Somehow, Gunther just made me feel uncomfortable. I zipped my bag up and walked past him, knocking my bag across his shoulder. I know. Pretty harsh. I just couldn't stand him. I didn't know why exactly either. He thinks he can just kiss me whenever he wants, even though he's good at it, and then apologize afterwards and everything will be alright? No. No! It just doesn't work that way. Okay maybe I do know why I'm angry.

But can you blame me?

* * *

**Author's note: **HEYHEYHEY! I hope you liked today's update! CHAPTER 4! I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think!:D REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! HEHEHHEHE;D

* **HEY GUYS LOOK HERE! I EDITED IT and republished JUST A LITTLE BECAUSE I THINK MAYBE YOU GUYS GOT ALITTLE CONFUSED WITH THE SETTING OF EVENTS! VERY BIG THANK YOU TO THEWAZZUP PEOPLE FOR POINTING IT OUT. SORRY I WAS WRITING ALL THE WAY. I DIDN'T REALIZE CAUSE I WAS IMAGINING (acting the scene out) IT IN MY HEAD :P HEHE. ANYWAY. THE CAPS IS REALLY ANNOYING ( not to mention its in BOLD) BUT IT SURE DOES CATCH YOUR ATTENTION ;P**

**Thank you for all the very nice reviews! and LONG REVIEWS! i LOVE LONG REVIEW because I like to hear what people say about my story, good and bad, instead of just, 'Hey nice story' because its nothing new. haha. so thank you THEWAZZUPPEOPLE :D  
**

_Shake it up quote:_

_ Rocky:( grins evilly and copies Cece) Cece, Relax. It's just television. They have to entertain the audience. Everyone knows the real truth._

_Cece: Oh quit it Diva._


	5. Chapter 5

******__************CHAPTER 5: Sorry  
**

* * *

**Gunther's POV  
**

It's been two days since we last talked. I've tried talking to her, apologizing, but she's still mad. But I did remember her accidental blurt out.

_'Come on Cece, how many times do I have to say sorry?' I sighed in frustration._

_'Wha- You don't get it do you?' She shook her head at me._

_'What? Do you need me to apologize in a different language?'_

_'NO! Gunther stop talking to me,' She groaned._

_'You're being unreasonable here Cece.'_

_She gasped,' ME? Unreasonable? You're the one who's going around kissing people whenever you want to and think it's not a big deal that you've just taken someone's lip virginity!_

_I stared at her. She's never kissed anyone?_

_Her eyes went big and she closed her mouth shut._

_I smirked, 'So you're saying I stole your first kiss?'_

_I noticed her face flushed red._

_'Don't you have something else to do with Tinka?' She mocked, tyring to avoid the question. I was soo enjoying this._

_'Well, Cece, there's more where that came from, Babybee,' I titled her chin upwards to my level._

_She smacked my hand away and walked to her next class. Wow. She was blushing incredibly hard. I couldn't stop myself from smiling.  
_

_'Why are you smiling like an idiot?' I heard Tinka's voice._

_'How long have you been there?'_

_'Long enough to see Cece walking away leaving a big smile plastered on your face. Is something going on? That you're keeping from me? ' She looked at me as if she were an interrogator._

_'Uh.. no nothing. Why?'_

_'Don't tell me it's nothing Gunther. I know that look! I'm your sister! Stop hiding things from me!' She pouted._

_'It's not that Tinka. I don't even know what going on.'_

_'What do you mean?'_

_'Tinka. Please. Just let it go.'_

_'Hmmp! Fine! If you're gonna play it that way then so be it! I won't be telling you stuff from now on either,' she turned away and walked on._

_Great. Now Tinka's mad at me._

I heard some on call out to me that snapped me out of my flashback.

'Hey! Dude! It's been two weeks already. You guys don't even seem on good terms. So much for your 'charm' baybee,' Ty walked passed me and started hitting on some girl. Ugh. Forget him. Forget the bet. These guys just don't get it. I don't even care anymore. I'm not sure how I feel about her but I know it's not nothing.

I saw Rocky walking to her locker alone. Now, it's time to find out what Cece thinks about me.

'Hey Rocky,' I smiled.

'What do you want?' she sighed.

'Why do you always think I want something from you?'

'Because you don't just go talking to people unless you want something from them. Puh-lease you're a hesseneffer,' she smiled. I grinned. She knew us too well.

'Okay anyway. I just wanted to ask something about Cece. How do I get through to her?'

'Just apologize?'

'I did! More than 20 times! She just ignored me and said I just don't get it. I don't get her!' I groaned. Rocky laughed in my face.

'Gunther, what did she say after that?'

'That I stole her first kiss?'

'Bingo!' She said, giving me the 'duh' face.

'Make it up to her! Did the kiss meant anything to you?' she asked again.

'...'

'Well, it did mean something to her so you better apologize! I have to go now,' she walked pass me.

'Man what's with people asking me for advice these days? I don't even have a boyfriend!' I heard her mutter angrily.

I couldn't I was that stupid no to figure it out.

* * *

**_Cece's POV_**

I walked fast out of there leaving Gunther behind.

God what was his problem? Doing that in front of people! How embarrassing! I sighed as i leaned against the my locker.

The image of Gunther and I popped in my mind again.

'Goddamnit!' I smacked myself with my chemistry book.

I took a deep breath trying to relax myself. _Cece you've got a Math test on trigonometry on Monday, snap out of it. Snap out of Gunther's hypnotism. Did i just say hypnotism? Ugh._

Finally, school ended I couldn't wait to rest my head against my soft lavender pillow.

'Hey Rocky. You done?' Rocky and I always walk home together.

'Yeah, my feet are dying. Lucky for us, there's no rehearsals for Shake it up today. It's about time we got a break.' She sighed in relief. Okay. Maybe I'm not the only one exhausted.

'So.. worked it out with Gunther yet?' She looked at me with hope.

'What do you think?' I returned her with a sarcastic smile

'By the looks of it, I don't think so.'

'Wow. I didn't know you'd have figured it out,' I laughed.

'Yeah yeah,'she rolled her eyes. Weird. She only does that when somethings up.

'Is everything o-kay?' I asked slowly.

'What? Uh.. yeah of course,' She went all smiley.

'C'mon. What is it?'

'Its nothing Cece,' she assured.

'Rocky, don't play a game you can't win. We both know how I am. By the end of this conversation, I won't stop bothering you until I know what's up,' I said seriously.

'Geez.. Okay. It's just I'm feeling moody,' she avoided eye-contact.

'you know Rocky. We may be best friends but I'm certainly not a mind reader. Stop beating around the bush.'

'Wow. I didn't think you knew that idiom,' she laughed.

'I didn't. I just learned it form a website I was searching on.' I joked.

'Okay.. I'm feeling a little irritated lately. Because of Public display of affection.'

'PDA? who?' I raised an eyebrow.

'Deuce and Dina.' It came out fast.

'Oh yeah.. I caught them once.' I nodded, remembering it as she said it.

'Well, I coincidentally caught them a hundred times. I just feel so annoyed. Everywhere I turn. They're there. Kissing and you know some other stuff I do not want to say right now!' she blurted out.

'But you've always been alright with other people doing it. Why Only Deuce and Dina? Is it Deuce?...again?' I asked and she sighed as she nodded.

'I don't know.. I just.. I'm still really bumped about our break up. I thought it was for the best. My grades were dropping and I wasn't focused. My mum kept pestering me about it and I'm just pressured. I miss him Cece. He seems happy with her. I'm happy for him but..'

'You're hurting inside?' I frowned. I felt sorry for her. I kinda missed Deuce and Rocky as a couple last summer. She was super happy during that time. She cried for about two weeks and then she was finally okay. Well, until Deuce met Dina. Her world came tumbling down.

'I thought I was okay but I'm not Cece,' She broke down as hugged me,leaning on my shoulder.

'It's gonna be okay,' I patted her head. I had to be there for her. It wasn't only about me and Gunther. Rocky had a lot going on for her too.

* * *

Author's note:

Next update is on Friday!

TRALALLALALLA:D I hope you liked todays update stay tuned for more!:D Already done writing chapter 7 now I'm on to chapter 7. Update is Every Friday!


	6. Chapter 6

_********__**********CHAPTER 6: We all love PDA now don't we?  
**_

* * *

_**Rocky's POV**_

I saw him pin her against the wall kissing her hard. Who? Oh who else? Obviously Duece and Dina.

'HEY NO PDA IN SCHOOL! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!' The principal was doing a hallway check after the school bell rang. He caught some random couple making out at their lockers. After that he just walked passed Duece and Dina.

_Are you kidding me? You give detention to a couple light-kissing a meter away and you ignore and full on make-out session right behind you. This school had gone wacko._

God I feel like a stalker. BUT I'M NOT EVEN DOING ANYTHING. They seem to be following ME around. I walked on trying to concentrate on the book I was reading on while I headed towards my locker. I heard my name being called out and I instantly recognized that familiar Hesseneffer accent.

'What do you want?' I sighed.

'Why do you always think I want something from you?' he frowned then pouted like baby.

'Because you don't just go talking to people unless you want something from them. Puh-lease you're a hesseneffer, I smiled sarcastically. He grinned, obviously oblivious to the insult.

'Okay anyway. I just wanted to ask something about Cece. How do I get through to her?' he blurted out. He seems to be really interested in Cece lately.

'Just apologize?' I looked at him.

'I did! More than 20 times! She just ignored me and said I just don't get it. I don't get her!' He groaned. I laughed in his face.

'Gunther, what did she say after that?' I asked.

'That I stole her first kiss?' he answered.

'Bingo!' I said, giving him the 'duh' face.

'Make it up to her! Did the kiss meant anything to you?' I wanted to know.

'...' He stood there silently thinking.

'Well, it did mean something to her so you better apologize! I have to go now,' I walked pass him. Stomped actually.

'Man what's with people asking me for advice these days? I don't even have a boyfriend!' I muttered angrily. Well, I used to.

_Rocky. Do you hear yourself? You're thinking about him again. Stop it. He's got a new girlfriend and he's happy. Don't turn into a bad guy. Leave him alone._

Ugh, I groaned._ Easier said than done Rocky, easier said than done._

* * *

I so wished I had both Chemistry and Math classes with Cece. I needed to talk to her. I looked at my timetable in my purse. Yeah. I'm a geek. Deal with it.  
Whut. I don't even have Second lunch with her? I closed my eyes as I sighed. School, please end right now. I do not want to see another make out session. I used to be so lucky to have most of my classes with Deuce and now poof! it's hell!

'Okay. Any of you don't understand how this equation is the same as that one? Anyone?' the teacher double-checked with us. She hates it when a student gets off track and then slows down her class.

_ How can anyone actually don't understand this stuff. It's easy as pie! Actually, pie not that easy to make._ Rocky. You're zoning out. You never zone out.

'Rocky? Are you okay? You seem distracted,' the teacher noticed. Everyone was looking at me weird.

'Uhh.. haha.. Yeah course. Sorry.' I laughed it out in a weird tone, leaving a more awkward atmosphere.

'Okay.. As I was saying..'

* * *

'Oh come on,' I sighed. Make-out session? Right now? Here? In the library? Dude, that's what dates are for!

I tried not to look when she slowly climbed on him kissing him lightly on the lips where I used to. Jealousy just ran through my body like electricity almost instantly. I got up slamming my hands on the table. Everyone in the section turned to look at me, even those two lovers. I stared at them for a while then realizing I couldn't do anything about it. I had nothing to do with them even if I was his ex-girlfriend. I had no right. I looked at Deuce straight in the eye. He seemed embarrassed that I saw both of them in the act. Then, I avoided eye-contact with him, quickly got my things and went out.

I couldn't stand it any longer. I was about to break down so I couldn't let him see that pathetic side of me.

* * *

Finally. It rang. About time. I walked to wards my locker to put my Physics textbook back to where it should be. It was too heavy for me to carry around.

'Hey Rocky. You done?' Cece called out as she tapped my shoulder. I closed the locker door then turn around.

'Yeah, my feet are dying. Lucky for us, there's no rehearsals for Shake it up today. It's about time we got a break.' I sighed in relief. As we walked to wards the exit, I could see the sun setting down. Today was a long day.

'So.. worked it out with Gunther yet?' I looked at her with hope. I haven't seen her all day. I wondered about her situation.

'What do you think?' She returned me with a sarcastic smile.

'By the looks of it, I don't think so.' I frowned. I guess I'm not the only one feeling down.

'Wow. I didn't know you'd have figured it out,' She laughed.

'Yeah yeah,' I rolled my eyes at her. I wanted to talk to her but I was scared how she would think of me. I've said it so many times that I was really okay. Now, for me to talk about it again. It's just disappointing.

'Is everything o-kay?' she asked me slowly. Being the good best friend she is, she instantly knew something was up.

'What? Uh.. yeah of course,' I smiled at her. I wanted her to know I was fine.

'C'mon. What is it?'

'Its nothing Cece,' I assured her.

'Rocky, don't play a game you can't win. We both know how I am. By the end of this conversation, I won't stop bothering you until I know what's up,' She said seriously. I couldn't but laugh on the inside. She can't make a serious face.

'Geez.. Okay. It's just ..I'm feeling moody,' I avoided eye-contact with her.

'You know Rocky. We may be best friends but I'm certainly not a mind reader. Stop beating around the bush.' Since when does she use that?

'Wow. I didn't think you knew that idiom,' I laughed. I was obviously joking around. I don't mean she's stupid or anything.

'I didn't. I just learned it form a website I was searching on.' She joked as she nudged me in the elbow.

'Okay.. I'm feeling a little irritated lately. Because of Public display of affection.'

'PDA? who?' She raised an eyebrow.

'Deuce and Dina.' I blurted out. Wow. That was fast.

'Oh yeah.. I caught them once.' She nodded, thinking about it.

'Well, I coincidentally caught them a hundred times. I just feel so annoyed. Everywhere I turn. They're there. Kissing and you know some other stuff I do not want to say right now!' I would feel like a total stalker if I described it.

'But you've always been alright with other people doing it. Why Only Deuce and Dina? Is it Deuce?...again?' She asked and I sighed. I was searching for words.

'I don't know.. I just.. I'm still really bumped about our break up. I thought it was for the best. My grades were dropping and I wasn't focused. My mum kept pestering me about it and I'm just pressured. I miss him Cece. He seems happy with her. I'm happy for him but..' I looked at her, hoping she would understand.

'You're hurting inside?' She frowned. I felt tears coming up. I stared at the ground trying to stop it but it was too much.

'I t-thought I was okay but I'm not Cece,' I broke down as hugged her,leaning over her shoulder. I tried stopping my tears. I didn't want to get her shirt wet.

'It's gonna be okay,' She patted my head. Her touch was kind of motherly in a good way. I felt a little better. Cece was always the one who comforts me. No one else could.

* * *

I had enough of saying nothing and just listening to her. I got up form the couch and headed towards my room.

'Rocky don't you dare walk away from me! Rocky!' My mum shouted at me as she followed. I quickly slammed the door in her face before she could run in.

'Raquel Alexandra Blue! Get out here now!' she pounded on the door.

'Why should I when I know you're gonna scream in my face?' I shouted back.

'I can't believe my own daughter would do this to me. What happened to you? You were a Physics genius! You're grades were dropping last summer and I understand why but now it's worse!'

'And I can't believe my own mother can't understand what I'm going through! You think that after breaking up with him out of 'your orders' automatically gets me back on track? If that's what you think, then you're sadly mistaken mum!' I screamed as I hugged my pilow.

'...' She kept quiet for while before deafening me with her 'oh-so-annoying' voice.

'Don't you dare blame this on me!' I heard her say.

'You're grounded you hear me? GROUNDED! You're not allowed to go to your dance rehearsals until you apologize!'

She was being so unfair .

I walked to my dressing table and grabbed the piece of paper with a C grade on it. I slammed the door open to let out my frustration.

'I already did what you said mum! I broke up with Deuce. That's what you wanted right? You wanted to take away my happiness. You got what you wanted! And this mum,' I showed the test results to her face,' is what that came along with it!' I slammed the door in her face and locked myself up in my room for god knows how long.

* * *

Author's note:

I decided to add Rocky and Duece pairings too:D I kinda like them now:P HEHHE:) Next update is on Friday! MUAHHHH:D

REVIEWs PLEASE?

_Shake it up Quote:_

**Tinka**: I see couples all around. Kissing, hugging... I want a date.  
**Gunther**: No problem, Tinka-bell. I will take you out on a date.  
**Tinka**: No. I want a real date with a real boy. I mean, it's not like we're going to grow up and get married.  
[_Gunther looks at Tinka in stunned silence]  
**Tinka**: You *do* know we're not going to grow up and get married, right?_


	7. Chapter 7

**__************CHAPTER 7: Lip Virginity  
**

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

'Cece I'm being serious here.' I blocked her locker with my hand and faced her.

'And so am I. Get outta my face.' She glared at me.

'Cece. I know I've said it to you so many times but I'm serious right now. I'm really sorry. For stealing your first kiss, for being so immature, for teasing you all time, even though it's fun,' I smiled,' I know it meant something to you and I was a jerk for not realizing it .' I looked at her dark brown eyes. She looked at me apologetically.

'Now please forgive me and save me from my misery,' I pleaded. She folded her arms and paused for a second.

'Me ignoring you has put you in misery? she started laughing.

'Yeyy you're not mad anymore!' I put my hands up in the air dramatically.

'Well, it's about time you said the right words,' I noticed the corner of her lips tugging up into a smile.

'Sorry,' I frowned.

'Okay stop apologizing. I've heard enough sorry's! I can't believe I'm saying this but right now, I'm really sick of it and anything that rhymes with it.'

I laughed. I loved how she could make words funny. _Wait.. since when do I?_

'Anyway, we're gonna be late for rehearsals if we don't get going. Rocky texted me that her mum grounded her for getting a C on Physics. We don't know when she's gonna get ungrounded so now I need to find a new partner to rehearse with before Garry comes back from his vacation in a week,' she sighed as she scrolled through her phone.

'I could be your partner for the time being,' I said. _Where did that come from?_

'You could?' she stared at me weird.

'Yeah sure,' _No! What the hell am I saying?_

'But you hate our dancing style. You guys 'd usually make fun of us when we start dancing when your having your good days. Even on your bad days, Tinka managed to let out a yawn or a fake-puke,' she acted it out.

'We were just joking. It's 'fun' to make fun of you guys. We don't really hate-hate you,'_ And the truth comes out. Crap. I wasn't supposed to say that. Sorry Tinka._

'Oh really now?' She smirked.

'Okay Great! Now I don't have to pair up with No-hygiene Eugene,' She clapped then stopped.

'Wait hold on. How about Tinka?'

'I'll talk to her don't worry,' _No I will not. Tinka is totally non-persuadable. Gunther stop talking!  
_

'Woohoo! Let's go~!' She grabbed me by the hand as she lead the way. I was perfectly fine being pulled along.

* * *

'Is everyone here?' Francis asked. He was filling in for Garry while he was gone for the week.

'Yeahhhhh Rocky's not coming,' Cece said.

'Why's that?'

' Long story short. She got.. grounded..I'll tell you the details later in text so it'll be less embarrassing,' Cece whispered in his ear, loud enough for me to hear since I was right beside her.

'Okay then. You guys work on your routine for the soloists dance for the next hour then we'll take a break before we continue working on our group dance. Everybody chop chop!' he shooed us away into our studios.

'Gunther I have something to say to you,' Tinka approached me from behind.

'Uh.. Tinka.. about being partners for the soloists dance..' I scratched the back of my head, figuring out what to say to her.

'I''m no longer your partner,' Tinka said aloud.

'What?'

'You heard me. Since you've been always going solo and ignoring me. It's time we part for a while. Give you time to think about what you did. I'll be partnering with Jackie. You know the cute one I've always been talking about?' she giggled at the thought of him.

'What..' i stared at her. I knew I was going to do the exact same thing to her but still it hurt that my own sister just ditched me for another guy. Karma's a female dog.

'Toodles,' she winked as she interlocked arms with Jackie.

I stood there with my jaw hanging open. Then someone nudged my elbow.

'Well, that was lucky. Now we can officially be dance partners,' Cece smiled.

'But what if Rocky comes back in time for the dance?' I asked her. She paused for awhile. Then I would be out of the competition without a partner.

'Don't worry.. Rocky and I will work something out, blackmailing Garry is a skill we both are good at.' She winked.

'Uhh.. okay,' I said.

'You okay?' she frowned at me with my lips pouting. Am_ I crazy or did I just thought Cece looked really cute?_

* * *

She went and set up the radio and placed her CD in. I heard the beat pumping up getting louder and louder. The rapper comes in with a steady and sexy voice.

_I wanna get you by yourself_  
_ Yeah, have you to myself_  
_ I don't need nobody else_  
_ Don't want nobody else_  
_ He's special, I know_  
_ His smile, it glows_  
_ He's perfect, it shows_  
_ Let's go!_

Right after that, the singer came in with a voice to die for.

_I've been starin' at ya_  
_ And I could do it all night_  
_ You're looking like an angel_  
_ With that kind of body needs a spotlight_

It was starting to sound familiar. How right I was. It was Who's that boy by Demi Lovato featuring Dev. I looked at Cece who was tying her red curls into a pony tail that ended right below her shoulders. She started stretching, bending forward which showed her slight curves. God what am I thinking at this point of time?

'Are we gonna use this song as our soloists dance?' I asked her. Don't get me wrong. I like the song but I didn't think it was really dancey material at some parts of the song.

'Yeah why?' she raised an eyebrow at me.

'Well, I don't think there's enough beats and bass. It's kinda singing mostly.' I said slowly because I didn't want to offend her in any way.

'Gunther, you don't need to have a strong bass or beat to dance with. It's all about feeling and movement. Also, the words can help with dance moves. You know, like contemporary dancing, come on, I'll show you,' she took my hand, making me face the mirror. She stood in front of me and reached backwards to hold the side of my neck.

'See the part where it says, '_I wanna get you by yourself_ ' I could face my left side right on the beat for the first two and on 'Yeah, have you to myself ' You grab my hand and twirl me around to face you on the fourth beat.'

'Ahh.. I get what you mean,' I nodded as I smirked.

' And then on '_I don't need nobody else_' I try to run away but you pull me back forcefully, like this ,' She demonstrated as she faced me. I noticed how we were getting closer and closer.

' Then, on '_Don't want nobody else_', You hold on to my waist while I do this,' She let go of me leaning backwards then back again to face me in dancey tango way.. My hands were the only one supporting her. I was surprised she actually trusted me. If I've had let go of her, she'd fall down on her back._  
_

'Ohkay I'll play the CD again and we can see how the steps work out,' she smiled.

I watched her as she walked over to the radio. Her body was really slim. And her-

_Gunther stop thinking weird things._

* * *

_Author's note: OMG HOW CA-YUUTEE IS GUNTHERRRR?  
_

_muahahha.. NExt update : Friday ;D REVIEWS REVIEWWSSSS! PLEASE? Each chapter comes Every Friday:)  
_

_Shake it up quote:  
_

_[__Signing off a show_]  
**Gary Wilde**: Alright! Well, that's our show. Speical thanks to our own "Shake It Up" dance crew, you guys tore it up!  
[_applause]  
**Gary Wilde**: I'm Gary Wilde, and to that special little lady I met last night... I'd like my watch back._


	8. Chapter 8

**__************CHAPTER 8: Who's that Girl  
**

* * *

**Cece's POV**

As composed as you think I maybe, I was actually dying inside. I was had never been this close to Gunther for that long. It took a lot for me to stay calm.

'Okay at this part, 'Beautiful 'girl' with _big brown eyes_,' I was wondering maybe we could face each other, like this,' he titled my chin upwards to his face. The distance felt familiar somehow. The image of us kissing appeared in mind reminding me how good it felt. I felt his breath on my lips, feeling the warmth where his lips had been.

'Is it okay?' he asked.

'uhh. y-yeah,' I stuttered as I looked away.

'Okay then, maybe our foreheads could touch then we both turn around and lean on each other back? You know, to give it a little emotion,' he said as he scratched the back of his head. He seemed shy - like he was afraid of what I might think of his ideas.

'I like it,' I smiled back, keeping my cool,' I think it's great.'

He grinned cheekily. Damn that smile of his.

'I think our hour is up. We better get going. We'll pick this up tomorrow? ' he asked while he grabbed our bags and passed mine to me.

We left the studio and went to the group dance rehearsal for another hour.

* * *

'You mean she forbid you to go out for getting a C grade for Physics?' I was shocked. Even my mum wasn't that cruel and she's a cop.

'I know right! She think it's so easy-peasy breaking up,' Rocky groaned through the phone.

'So when do you think she'll let you out?' I said, still thinking about the exchanging of partners.

'By the looks of it, maybe never,' She sighed.

'Anyway enough about this, was no-hygiene Eugene any good when he learned the dance?' Rocky asked.

'Nahh.. I paired up with ..Gunther,' I slowly said, afraid of what she might think.

'OMG seriously? And what did Tinka say?' she snickered.

'She paired up with Jackie. The supposedly 'cute' one, I laughed as I tried mimicking Tinka.

'Ohh... so what if my mum un-grounds me before the dance?'

'Yeahhh.. I was getting to that. I changed the song that we originally danced to. To Who's that boy,'or girl', we're still thinking. Unless-'

'I've made up my mind Cece. You and Gunther are going to dance for the soloists dance. You've got my permission,' she giggled.

'What? I've never danced on stage without you Rocky!' I exclaimed.

'You can thank me later.. And besides I soo wanna see what you guys have come up with,' I could already imagined the grin on her face.

'I don't know Rocky,' I sighed, 'We've worked pretty hard on our routine,' I continued.

'Well, it's fine! Really! Just do it.. we could still use the dance for another soloist dance that might come up.' She said.

'Ohokay fine.. I love you Rocky,' I squealed.

'Pfft. of course you do,' She laughed out.

'One last thing though..Any cute moments while rehearsing?' she giggled..

'Nothing new,' I flipped through my scrapbook I was reading.

'What do you mean nothing new?'

'We're inches a part from kissing but I was totally self-composed,' I giggled as I spilled it all out

'And he?'

' Oh puh-lease, he's probably the God of self-composed,' I rolled my eyes even though I knew she couldn't see me.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

I was getting ready for my next class.

Oohh I'm so happy for Cece. She was giggling on the other end of the phone. There was no way that was a sign of the Friend zone. I always knew those two would come around. Then, I heard familiar voices as I came around the corner but stopped just in time.

'I know Dina. I really like you too. It's just.. I don't want people watching us you know.. make out and stuff in public,' Duece sighed.

'You are totally lying. It's Rocky isn't it? I thought you said you've moved on from her already?' I heard Gina whined. My heart started beating fast.

'No! I have!' I felt my heart stop for a second as he said that,' Dina, it's just awkward.'

'Oh. awright.. fine.. I'll try..just in school alright? I don't think I could stop myself any longer after a long day of school,' she winked as she walked away. Ack.

'See ya later babe,' I watched him let go of her as he headed towards to the opposite direction, which was, towards me. _Run Rocky Run! _

_'_Rocky?' he furrowed his eyebrows.I stopped in my tracks._ Oops dang it. Too late.  
_

'Uhh.. hey Duece..' I smiled awkwardly.

'Were you eavesdropping?' he looked at me. _Eavesdropping? I'll have you know the world doesn't revolve around you Deuce._

'No! I was just getting to my next class. You know you're not the only one schooling here, Deuce,' I said, offended.

'Uhuh.. sorry..I'll see you around?' He didn't seem convinced.

'We're heading to the ..same class,' I said, looking at him while pointing to the class across the hallway

'Oh. Right,' He said, embarrassed. We both walked in awkward silence heading to our next class. He was only a meter apart. I silently wished we were closer like we used to be. Hand in hand and Interlocked.

Together.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

'Man, was that a workout,' I said as i wiped the sweat trickling down the side of my face.

'I know, best workout I've ever had all week,' Cece added.

'Wanna get grab dinner before we go home?' I asked, holding up my phone.

'Aren't going to dinner with Tinka as usual?' she looked at me.

'Well, we were supposed to but she decided to go on a date with Jackie after rehearsal,' I frown and I showed her the message on my phone.

'That sucks.'

'I know. Tell me about it. She's been complaining that I always leave her out of stuff when she's the one been ditching me lately.'

'Aw.. wanna talk about it?' Cece smirked.

'O-okay?' I looked at her weird.

'Sorry. You sounded depressed so I just had to say that,' she laughed.

'Okay Crusty's or Olive pit?'

'Crusty's, haven't seen Duece since the last two days,' Cece said.

* * *

**Duece's POV**

_Woah. More people are coming in. Today must be a busy day. _

I looked up at the top of the staircase and I saw a familiar 'bestie' couple going down the steps. _Cece and.. Gunther. Wait. Gunther? I thought Rocky was behind her. Most importantly. Why was Gunther with her? Just the other day Cece was giving him the cold shoulder. Maybe Gunther does have the charm on girls. Huh.  
_

'Hey Guys!' I waved to them as I looked at Gunther.

_'Since when were you guys okay?' _I eyed at him suspiciously.

_'Since now,' _He answered with a look that seemed like he didn't care about the bet.

Ohoh he's not backing out now. The bet is still on.

_'Well well well. Look how you've progressed,' _I smirked at him.

'Would guys stop staring at each weird?' Cece shook her head at us, noticing our telepathic conversation.

'Where's Rocky?' I asked.

'Why are you asking?' She smiled.

' Well, I'd thought she'd be here since you're here,' I shrugged.

'Right,' she grinned, getting the wrong idea.

'I'm dating Dina now,' I reminded her.

'Yeahh.. You're dating the wrong person,' she said as she looked through the menu. Gunther, on the other hand, seemed lost. He probably wasn't updated about the news.

I sighed.

'What do you want,' I gritted my teeth.

' I'll have the _Chicken Cacciatori,' _Cece said, drooling over the menu.

_'Fettu_-'_  
_

'Fettucine Alfredo, got it Gunther,' I snapped. He didn't have to tell me. It's his usual.

'Drinks?'

'We'll both have Mango Strawberries Smoothies,' Cece pointed out as I wrote them down.

'You're order will be ready in 15 minutes,' I gave a fake-smile as I walked away.

'Geez, someone's in pissy mood,' I heard Cece mutter before I went into the kitchen.

* * *

**_Gunther's POV_****_  
_**

'Geez, someone's in a pissy mood,' Cece muttered.

'Well that's because you put in him one Cece,' I looked at her.

'But I'm still right! They were so happy together! Deuce isn't as happy with Dina like he was when he was dating Rocky,' She explained.

'Those two dated?' I've heard the rumor but I didn't think it was actually true.

'Yeah.. those two were trying to keep things secret, you know from Rocky's mom finding out. But it got out.. Stupid Ty..but I'm not blaming him..' she sighed and let her hair on the side fall towards her face. Her face looked innocent. And cute.

'What?' her head turned towards me. _Dude say something._

'Nothing,' I looked down at my shoes. _Nice going stupid. Since when do you get nervous around her? You don't. You're Gunther Hesseneffer.  
_

* * *

**Author's note: Hey Hey Hey. I know in this chapter there isn't anything interesting but I don't want to rush things. Don't worry I'll get to it. :)**

**Next update is on FridaYAYAYYAY:D**

**Shake it up Quote:  
**

******CeCe: **Yo, Rocky, hustle it up, school starts in twenty!  
**Georgia: **Quit yelling! You're gonna wake the whole neighborhood!  
**CeCe: **Shh!  
**Georgia: **Did you shush me?  
**CeCe: **Well I wouldn't have to yell if only -  
**Georgia: **"I had a cellphone."**  
** **CeCe: **How'd you know I was going to say that?  
**Georgia: **Sweetheart, those were your first words. Okay, now I'm off to fight crime.  
**CeCe: **Mom, you're a cop, not a superhero.  
**Georgia: **A single mom raising two kids on her own is a superhero! And the only reason I'm not wearing a cape is because, I'm behind on laundry.  



	9. Chapter 9

_**********CHAPTER 9: Hopeless  
**_

* * *

_**Cece's POV**_

'Nothing,' He looked down at his shoes. Weird. For a second he looked nervous. Was it because of me? Nahh.. It couldn't be. He's the God of Self-composed. Right? I leaned in closer.

'Are you okay?' I said, looking up at him.

' What? oh. I'm fine,' he smiled.

'Okayyy.. Anyway, tomorrow, Saturday. When and where do you wanna meet?'

'To rehearse? Or..' he asked, getting the wrong idea.

'ahah.. yeah to rehearse,' I laughed quietly, smiling on the inside.

' How about 2? I'm not a morning person,' he laughed out.

' Really? But I heard from Tinka that you guys wake up really early in the morning to dress up all 'glitterized' for school.'

I said as the waitress served our food and drinks.

'Well. yeah.. but it's Tinka who drags my lazy bum out of bed every morning,' he took out the straw and popped in it his smoothie, taking a sip.

' Well, you gotta look good if you're keeping the Hesseneffer reputation,' he said smirking while he popped his collar.  
I gotta admit, he does look kinda good if he weren't wearing too much glitter.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

I watched her as she dug her fork into _her_ pile of C_hicken Cacciatore_. Raising a piece of dusky meat covered with tomato tatters to the level of _her_ eyes, _she_ peered at it for a moment. Then she opened her mouth and slipped it inside, making me chuckle. Don't underestimate Cece. She may look really slim but that girl can really eat.**  
**

'Aren't you gonna eat yours?' she asked after swallowing.

'Uh.. yeah,' I pulled my _Fettucine Alfredo_ towards me and started eating.

After finishing the last sip of my smoothie, I felt bloated. Maybe I ate too much.

' I feel fat right now,' Cece held up her hand to her tummy. I understood her. She didn't mean to say she's fat. She just feels full and bloated.

'Yeah me too.. cab?' I asked.

'You read my mind,' she grinned.

We both got up and left through the exit after saying goodbye to Duece. I hailed a cab and a yellow with white striped over it pulled to the curb and stopped in front of us.

As we got into the cab, I heard the driver mutter something about us young kids getting drunk. I mean, what the- we're not drunk! We came out of a perfectly appropriate restaurant for gods sake! We weren't even old enough to get drunk in the first place.

We told him our addresses and he started driving, giving us attitude. I saw Cece took out her phone, typing out something. I leaned over her shoulder, peering over the words.

'What's his problem?' It said.

'Beats me,' I typed back with my own communication device.

she laughed quietly, making the driver glance at the rear-view mirror suspiciously.

She started typing something else but a strange ringtone sounded through her phone while a caller ID popped up on the screen. 'Mum'. She quickly picked it up.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

He leaned over my shoulder and looked at my screen. I could feel the warmth of his skin getting nearer as he moved in. He paused for a while before taking out his phone to start typing something back. I laughed quietly making the driver look at me through the rear-view mirror.

As I started typing a reply, my phone started vibrating while my ringtone played. It was Mum. I answered it putting the phone next to my ear.

'Hello? Mum?'

'Hi Honey. Where are you?'

'Uhh... I'm on the way home.'

'Oh shoot. I should've waited a while. I thought you'd be home late from rehearsals again so I left the house to pick Flynn up from Night Camp. I'm really sorry honey I tried calling you earlier but you didn't pick up.'

_Really? She called? I didn't hear nothin'.  
_

'You left without me?' I frowned.

'I'll be back tomorrow morning so can you ask Rocky whether you could sleepover tonight? I thought you'd at least be happy that you could sleepover Rocky's.'

_How could I sleep over Rocky's when she's being grounded?_

'Uhh Mum? Rocky's not really in a..' I looked to Gunther for a second, 'Uh you know what? It's okay..I'll see you tomorrow.' There was no point explaining. She was already on the way to fetch Flynn so it was too much trouble for her to come back and get me.

'Bye Honey.'

'Bye.' I sighed.

'Everything okay?' Gunther furrowed his brows in confusion.

'Not really. My mum went off without me to pick Flynn from Night Camp and I don't have the keys to the house. She asked me to sleepover Rocky's but she's grounded. Her mum obviously wouldn't let her have a sleepover. So now I'm stuck with nowhere to go.' I let it all out. I noticed the driver peeking through the rear-view mirror. _Dude, mind your own business._

'Oh.' Gunther seemed to have a lot of things going through his mind.

'Well I can't just leave you on the street. How about you sleep over my house?'

'You don't mind? I mean how about your parents? And Tinka?' I bit my lip. I was afraid of what Tinka might do when I'm sleeping. I'm not really her favorite person.

'My parents are out-of-town as usual and I'm sure Tinka would understand. We have a guest room so it would be fine anyway. No one has to share a room,' he shrugged.

'Wow. Thanks,' I sighed in relief at the thought of me not having to share a room with Tinka. Gunther then told the driver to make a U-turn because of the change of directions. The driver made a fuss about it and can you believe it? He kicked us out of his car and made us walk the rest of the way home. Fortunately, it was only two blocks away from Gunther's home. But still, it hurt walking in my 4 inch-heels and there were a whole lot of turns to take.I know, why do I wear such high heels? If you haven't noticed I'm pretty short. I feel a lot better wearing heels. It makes me feel taller.

After walking for what seemed like an hour, I cringed at the slight pain of the feet cramps.

'You okay?' Gunther looked to my side, glancing at my heels.

'Yeahh. It's nothing really, just feet cramps from wearing these heels,' I tried putting on a smile.

'Want me to give you a piggyback ride?' he offered me a hand.

'Are you serious? Here? Now?' I looked around.

'It's either this or cramps and blisters on your feet,' he said as he crouched down on one knee in front of me.

'Are you sure about this?' I bit my lip as I walked closer to him.

'Cece just get on already!' he chuckled. I leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck as he got a hold of both my lower thighs with his masculine arms. His grip was tight which made me a little vulnerable. He started walking on as I rested my head next to his. A little too close but I had no choice. I mean, where else should I have put it?

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

I noticed her slowing her pace as she kept looking down at her heel.

'You okay?' I asked.

'Yeahh. It's nothing really, just feet cramps from wearing these heels,' she tried putting on a smile.

'Want me to give you a piggyback ride?' I offered her a hand.

'Are you serious? Here? Now?' She looked around. You could barely see anyone with the street lights dimmed.

'It's either this or cramps and blisters on your feet,' I said as I crouched down on one knee in front of her.

'Are you sure about this?' She bit her lip as she walked closer to me.

'Cece just get on already!' I chuckled.

I felt her lean forward, wrapping her arms around my neck as I got a hold of both her lower thighs tightening my grip. I started walking on as she rested her head next to mine.

'Don't strangle me on the way home,' I joked.

'I'll try my best. Try not to piss me off,' she laughed, leaving cool breaths in my ear.

' I just realized something.' She paused, thinking.

'What?' I turned to face her slightly, knowing our lips were inches apart.

'This is one of the weirdest situations we've been in.' She snuggled closer, getting more comfortable than she was before.

'Can you refresh my mind on the other situations?' I smiled.

'Is that cologne I'm smelling?' she looked at me.

'Yeap. It's Desire by Dun Hill. Like it?' I smirked.

'Sure,' she sighed.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

By the time reached there, Gunther already got all sweaty.

'Sorry,' I apologized. I was part of the reason.

'No worries,' he smiled as the elevator went up to the 7th floor. As the lift doors opened, Tinka was sitting outside her door looking worried.

'GUNTHER! There you are! I've called and texted you so many times! Where have you been?!' she hugged him.

'Ew. And why are you sweaty?' she let go of him, 'And why's the enemy here!' she folded her arms.

'Now now Tinka. Breathe,' he patted her back.

'Cece's mum is out-of-town and will be coming back tomorrow morning so needs a place to stay.' He told her.

'Why can't she sleepover Rocky's?' Tinka asked.

'Rocky's grounded,' I explained.

'Why are you sweaty?' She leaned closer to Gunther.

'Gunther gave me a piggy back ride because my feet was cramped.' I answered for him.

She gasped in horror. ' You've been that close with my Gunther!? How dare you!' She stepped closer to me.

'Tinka, listen! I insisted okay? She's one of the main dancers on the show. She can't get injured,' he got in between us before Tinka could pounce on me.

'I can't believe you! So this was what it was about huh? The day you missed Movie night. Cece. The day you came back frustrated. Cece. Today you went out alone without me. Doing what? On a date with Cece! Hmph! You tried to keep it a secret didn't you! You were dating the enemy all along!' She stomped into the apartment.

'Tinka we weren't on a date! We're not even going out! We haven't even went on a first dat-' I paused, ' Wait.. actually we kinda did.' I thought aloud, looking at Gunther who was smacking his hand against his forehead. Yeah I probably shouldn't have said it. Tinka gasped again but now even more furious.

'I'm done talking with you Gunther Hesseneffer! I don't know you anymore!' Tears poured out of her eyes as she ran towards her room and locked herself in.

'Tinka..' Gunther sighed. _Well done Cece. Good job._

'I'm really sorry Gunther. I've done enough damage. I'm going,' I turned towards the door to walk but he pulled me back with his hand.

'Where do you think you're going Cece?'

'I don't know. I just can't stay here. Tinka doesn't want me here. I'll find a way.'

'Do you know where you are right now?'

'No.'

'Have any cash on you?'

'3 bucks.'

'Cellphone?'

'Battery's flat out.'

'You're hopeless Cece,' he chuckled.

'I know it too,' I sighed.

'Go sit on the couch. I'll go make some hot coco. It's been cold out,' he said. I nodded as I made my way towards the couch.

He passed me the hot coco and a soft blanket before knocking on Tinka's door to apologize.

'Tinka. It's me Gunther. Open the door?' he frowned.

'NO! Go away! You've turned into one of them,' I heard her sniff.

'You even partnered with her officially without my permission!' She added.

'Well that's because you partnered with Jackie!' Gunther exclaimed in anger.

'I was only joking! I wanted to see who mattered more! Me or her! I thought I was gonna lose you.'

'Tinka. You're always gonna matter. You're my twin sister and you'll always be my baby sister. Without you, it's just gonna be 'Gunther'. And that sucks.' He leaned against the door.

He was right. I couldn't imagine a day without those two together like two peas in a pod. No matter how annoying, it wouldn't be the same without them side by side.

I heard the door creek open.

'Really?' Tinka looked at him.

'Tinka come here,' he pulled her into a hug.

Aw... I smiled to myself. It felt as if I was watching one of those korean dramas.

* * *

**Author's Note: HEY GUYS:) HOW'd you like the cute GECE moment? *piggyback ride thing* hahah:) I thought it was pretty cute:) ADVERTISEMENT! I just promoted the Mens cologne, 'DESIRE by Dun Hill' hahah..:) REVIEWS REVIEWSSS:) thank you for all you support! Love you guys!**

**Shake it up Quote: **

**Hot mess it up!  
**

**_Gunther: _**_I am Gunther!_  
**_Cece: _**_And I am Gunther's girlfriend!_**_ *shows a depressing face*_**

**_Gunther: _**_I am Gunther!_  
**_Cece: _**_And I am dying inside!_

**_Rocky tries not to laugh but fails._**


	10. Chapter 10

**********CHAPTER 10: Fireball  
**

* * *

**Cece's POV**

Aw.. It felt as if I was watching one of those korean dramas.

'Now can I come in and explain everything?' Gunther pleaded.

'Okay..' she smiled softly as she wiped her tears. She let him in closing the door behind him. I heard talking from the room but I couldn't hear clearly because it sounded all muffled.

I took a sip of my hot coco and stirred it a little to cool it down. A moment of silence echoed through the living room and made me think of how their lives are. They're parents are always out-of-town so they live alone. Kinda cool to have that much freedom but it sounded a little too lonely for me. I couldn't imagine myself all alone with Flynn. We'd burn the house down. Literally. I don't cook. And Flynn. He's nine. Nuff said.

Then I heard the door open and close again followed by a tap on my shoulder.

'Everything's fine?' I asked Gunther.

'Yup. Explained everything.' He sighed in relief.

'Well, that was fast,' I said impressively.

'I'm gonna go take a shower. I borrowed some clothes from Tinka so you can take a shower too if you'd like,' he said as he passed them to me.

'Oh okay.' I nodded. He turned around to walk to his room but I stopped him.

'Gunther?'

'Yeah?'

'Thank you,' I smiled.

'No problem my little red-head,' he winked at me before walking back to his room.

_I think I just died._

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

Glad everything's cleared up. Seeing Tinka cry, I couldn't have felt more worse. Right now, she's the only family I got with my parents away for the year.

I turned on the heater and as water poured out from the shower head. I've never felt so refreshed. The warmth so was nice I fell asleep for a while forgetting about the guest. But then, Cece just popped in my mind.

'Oh shoot! Cece!' The shower head slipped out of my hands and dropped to the floor, hitting my feet.

'Shit!' I winced before quickly turned off the water tap and got out of the bathroom, drying my hair with my towel.

I went to the living room and peeked over the couch. She was already squeaky clean, waiting for me. Well, that was embarrassing.

'Hey Cece. Sorry I took so long. I kinda dozed off in the shower,' I scratched the back of my head as I sat down beside her.

'Oh it's fine! It's your house anyways,'she smiled.

'Wanna watch a movie? Or are you feeling sleepy already?'

'Sleepy? There is no such word in my dictionary. I'm a fireball remember?' She giggled, remembering the first time she met Deuce. That's what he used to call her.

'Scary movie?' Her face lit up.

'You betcha,' I smirked.

'Wanna invite Tinka to watch with us?'

'Sure thing,' I said.

I went over to her room and knocked on the door.

'Tinka? Are you still awake?' I knocked on the door again and slowly opened it, 'Cece and I are going to watch a scary movie and we thought we'd ask you to join u-,' I paused.

'Aw. She's already asleep,' I frowned, closing the door then walked back to the couch.

'More popcorn for us then!' She exclaimed, putting both her fists in the air.

I held the remote and pressed the play button.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

Everything got hazy the minute the movie started. Like Legit.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

Yeah right. Fire ball. I looked at Cece fast asleep on the couch, hugging my blanket. I leaned closer to her as I watched her head turn to face the opposite side. I squeezed my way through lying down beside her, wrapping my arms around her to make sure she didn't fall. Sleeping on the couch never felt this comfortable.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

I saw light shining through my eyelashes as I slowly opened my eyes.

Only to find myself wrapped in Gunther's arms. My head and hands directly resting on his chest as I snuggled up to him like a pillow. My eyes shot wide open, trying to move him away before he could wake up but ehk. That wasn't possible. He was holding me to tight for me to get away. My heart started beating fast. This was the third time we were this close. Another moment to add in the book of memories. I didn't know whether I should have been happy or not.

I tried squirming to get out of his hold, slowly moving upwards. Next thing I knew, he held me tighter putting his leg over my waist like I was a body pillow.

'G-gunther?' I stuttered. His face was right in front of mine. He slowly opened his eyes a little.

'H-hi Cece,' he smiled sheepishly then went back to sleep. _GUNTHER!? Ugh._

' Gunther, this is a little too-'

'Shhhh.. Cece I'm trying to sleep,' he dozed off.

'Gunther I'm trying to wake you up you pighead!' I hit his chest repeatedly.

'Okay Okay I'm awake!' His eyes opened wide and stared into mine, holding both my wrist.

'What time is it?' he asked.

'I would have checked it for you and tell you what time is it if you're weren't holding me so tight right now that I can't breathe !' I said, trying to get out of his hold again.

He looked at me, still not moving or letting me go.

'Can we stay here like this for a while?' he frowned. I paused.

'W-why?'

'Because you're cuddly,' he smirked.

'And you're a pervert,' I put on a fake-smiled.

'Let go Gunther,' I held both his shoulders to push him away but he held my waist tighter, securing his leg that was already over my waist. My hands slipped and it went wrapping around his neck.

I heard a gasp behind the couch.

'GUNTHER?! CECE! How dare you soil the innocence of the couch! Now I have to burn it and buy a new one. Unbelievable! Even if you guys are dating, doesn't mean you can make out whenever or wherever you want!' Tinka shouted.

Gunther was caught off guard that I manage to push him away with all my might, dropping from the couch to the floor.

'Ahh!' I shouted. I quickly got up like nothing happened and did a quick pose.

'Are you okay Cece?' Gunther looked up at me, trying not to laugh. I kept my head held up high and rolled my eyes at him.

'Bruised ego or Bruised butt?' he laughed.

'Both,' I frowned, rubbing my butt.

'Don't start a conversation without me! God you guys are jerks!' She stomped back to her room.

'Can I talk to her for a while to clear things up?' I sighed, asking Gunther.

'Depends on what you're going to say,' he looked at me.

'Why does it matter?'

'Because I've already explained to her. And if you say something else, there's gonna be a big problem,' he said.

'What did you exactly say to her?' I eyed at him suspiciously.

'Oh nothing. Just about the way I acted around her and stuff.. and that we're currently dating,' he mumbled at the last part.

'We're what?!' I raised my voice.

'I said-'

'Oh no I heard you,' I cracked my knuckles.

'Oh come on. We do seem like we have something going on. Don't you feel the chemistry?' he grinned as he ran behind the couch.

' Oh I'll give you some chemistry! You're a moron, boron!' I ran to the left making him follow in my footsteps. I tried running to the right but we were still at the same pace. There was no way I could catch him. Ahah. That was when I ran over the couch, leaped in the air, (you know, cause I'm ninja) and landed straight on him.

We both went down and I purposely used him as a cushion.

'OW!' he winced at the slight pain. Well, I hope it was slight pain.

'Gotcha,' I smirked as I grabbed the hem of shirt.

'And now what?' he looked bored.

Something felt familiar. Yup, You guessed it right. Instant flashback._  
_

**_Author's note:(If you don't remember, this was in chapter 2)_**

_'Here Glitter Glitter!' I called out as if he were a pet._

_Then I heard a thump. I turned around to see Gunther hiding behind the corner of the lockers, with his head tilted the side watching me._  
_The minute our eyes locked he wanted to made a run for it. Only a few meters. Just a little. AHAH! I jumped with all my might towards Gunther knocking him down to the floor._

_'Oww.. Wat the,' he looked at me and looked at the position we were in which I had no idea at that point._

_'Gotcha,' I smirked. Both my legs were half wrapped around his sides locking him in. I held both his wrist down to floor giving me great access to punch the glitter out of him._

_'Okay you got me. Now what?' he looked bored._

_'Don't give me that face you big liar!'_

_'It's not a whole lie. It's half-true,' he said._

_'How is it half true?' I looked at him funny._

_'You're crushing on me,' he smirked._

_'WHUTT?' I flinched and accidentally loosen my grip on him. Next thing I knew, he held my hair to one side and the other cupping my cheek, pulling me closer to him._

_'But you're just too stubborn to admit it baybeeee...' he smiled. Our noses were touching._

I snapped back to reality.

'What?' he looked at me._  
_

'N-nothing,' I climbed off him. This weird relationship Gunther and I have been starting to freak me out a little bit.

'What's wr- Ow,' he winced at the pain, rubbing his back. 'You slammed me down just like WWE,' he laughed. I ignored him, still thinking about the stupid flashback.

'Listen, Cece. I was just joking. I didn't say anything to Tinka about us dating. She just happens to catch in weird situations all the time and maybe it gave her the wrong idea. But I'm not bothered or anything,' he shrugged.

I looked at him just as the house phone went off. Gunther picked it up and a strange expression formed on his face.

'It's for you,' he passed it to me.

'H-hello?' I waited for the person on the other line to answer.

'Cece! Where have you been?' Why are you at Gunther's? I told you to sleepover Rocky's! You've got a whole lot of explaining to do young lady. I'm coming over in 10 minutes.'

The line went dead.

'And I have a whole lot of explanations to give you,' I gave a sarcastic smile as I put down the phone. Sigh.

* * *

**Author's Note: Heyheyheyhohoho~ I have no idea what that was for. Anyway. Hope you liked today's update! Stay tuned for more!**

**Update is Every FRIDAY! Singapore time. lol  
**

**Shake it up Quote:**

**CeCe**: I wonder if anyone saw shake it up Chicago yesterday?_(Everyone applauds them as they walk down the school hallway)_

**Rocky**: I'd say they did...is this all for us?

**CeCe**: It's a miracle..I don't hate school anymore!

**Deuce**: Make way make way, I need a two shot of the stars!

**Rocky**: Deuce what are you doing?

**Deuce**: I'm making a documentary for my film making class. No pressure, but it's half my grade and if you guys are lame I'm looking at summer school.


	11. Chapter 11

******CHAPTER 11: We slept together  
**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

I wondered how Cece was doing that night. She didn't even call me. I heard a knock on the door.

'Rocky, Cece's mom is here to see you!' I heard my mum shouted from the other side of the door. Cece's mum? Why would she wanna see me? Could be that Cece's missing? I gasped. _What have those two been doing?_ I grinned at the thought of Gunther and Cece getting together.

I opened the door and saw Cece's mum still dressed in her cop outfit. It's kinda strange how everytime I see her, she's always dressing up like that. I never once saw her in something casual.

'Yes? You wanted to see me?'I asked her, smiling.

'I came to pick Cece up,' She said, acting all cool with her cop voice. She likes to call herself a superhero.

'Well, hey there. Officer Jones. I'm sorry to break it to you but Cece's not here, ,' I laughed as I played along with her, nudging her elbow. She jerked as she broke character.

'Not here? But I told her to sleepover your house while I fetch Flynn from Night Camp.'

'Flynn was in Night Camp?' I burst out in laughter. Night Camp was for little boys to test their courage sleeping in the dark woods.

'Focus Rocky,' she sighed.

'Sorry.. Anyway.. I didn't even spend the day with her. She's probably with Gunther right now.'

'Why would Cece be with Gunther?' She looked at me, suspiciously.

'Oh they're dance partners in the Soloist dance competition for Shake it up. I think they have a connection,' I giggled.

'So she was with Gunther last night?' she raised her eyebrows.

'I guess so. I mean where could she possibly be?' I shrugged.

'Raquel Alexandra Blue,are you saying Cece is sleeping over Gunther's house?!' She exclaimed in shock. _Oh shoot. I probably shouldn't have said that. Goddamnit Rocky! Now you have to do Cece's homework for a week again!_

'How dare she sleepover a man's house!'

'Mrs. Jones Please! I don't think you can even consider Gunther to be a 'Man'! I mean, have you seen how the boy dresses up?'

'Take out your cellphone and dial Gunther's number. Now.'_ Oh no. _

I slowly took out my cellphone and did as she said.

'And plus, I'm grounded! So my mum wouldn't even allow it!' I thought it would help a little bit but no. It didn't.

'Rocky give it to me,' she held out her hand.

'Oh come on!' I pulled back.

'Rocky!' she quickly snatched it away from me the moment I blinked. People don't call her MOM-COP for nothing.

I saw her press on the call button and held the phone up to her ear.

'Hi Gunther. Can I speak to Cece for a moment?' She smiled sweetly into the phone. Then there was a moment of silence. I heard Cece's voice after a while.

'Cece! Where have you been? I told you to sleepover Rocky's! Why are you at Gunther's and who said I gave you permission? You've got a whole lot of explaining to do young lady. I'm coming over in 10 minutes.' She rushed through her words and walked towards the door.

'Don't you need the address?' I asked softly. If you were in my shoes, you'd be terrified as well.

'Ahah.. honey..I'm a cop. I know where 'everyone' lives,' she said, emphasizing on 'everyone'

* * *

**Cece's POV**

'My mum's coming over and she will not like the fact that I slept over at a guy's house,' I stated.

'Just tell her that you slept over Tinka's. I'm her twin brother so that's valid reason. And plus, I'm harmless,' he grinned. Right. Considering the fact that he almost squeezed me to death a minute ago, he's absolutely harmless. Note the sarcasm.

'Yeah,' I rolled my eyes.

'The problem is, how are we going to get Tinka to go with the flow? She hates me! And I don't think her assuming that we're dating would help in any way,' I said.

' She doesn't hate you.. she just.. doesn't like the idea of us being together..' Gunther said thinking.

'That's exactly what I meant! And I can see why.'

'What do you mean you can see why?' his eyes locked in with mine.

'Uh.. Us being together? It's just weird. I mean we just don't match. We're about the opposite. For example, you like glitter and I don't want to have anything to do with it,' I made a disgusted face.

' How is that weird? We don't have to like the same things to be together,' he stepped closer. I stepped back. _Where was he going with this?_

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

I stepped closer to her. What she said was totally ridiculous. I've seen people who are exact opposites happy together all the time. And besides, people who have too much in common usually fight a lot because they have different opinions of it right? _Why am I so keen on us being together? Ugh. Gunther stop talking.  
_

'I'm just saying okay? We don't really match... do we?' she said,pausing.

'No! You guys don't!' Tinka shouted from behind making both of us jump backwards.

'Geez Tinka! Would you please stop sneaking up behind us? One day I'm gonna have a heart seizure!' Cece said as she held her hand on her chest.

'I'm surprised you knew the word 'seizure',' she mocked her.

'C'mon guys stop it,' I stepped in between them, creating a wall with both my arms.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

'Stop flirting with my brother. Whatever you did to brainwash him into having an interest in you, I know you have something else in mind and you're just using him to gain more popularity!' she put both her hands on her hips, ignoring Gunther. _Popularity? HAH. Please. The ones who need help gaining popularity are those two. Their strange accent and sense of style._

'I'm not flirting with him. Neither am I dating him. And please, there are many ways where I could have gained popularity.' I rolled my eyes at her. She glared back at me. It was getting harder and harder for me to talk Tinka into helping me out.

'Tinka listen to me. There is nothing going on between us.' I stated clearly.

'Really?' she said sarcastically.

'Yes!' I raised my voice.

'Yeah?'

'Yes!

'Uhuh. Then explain the moment you guys had when I was standing behind the couch. You guys cuddling and snuggling up to each other for gods sake!' She stomped her foot on the ground.

'That was on accident!' I exclaimed.

'Yeah and the next thing you're gonna say is that last night when Gunther kissed you on the forehead was an accident too?' she raised my eyebrows. Trust me. She wasn't the only in shock. My head turned to face Gunther.

'You did what now?' I stared at him.

' I don't know what she's talking about,' he shrugged innocently.

'Liar!' Tinka shouted.

'Cece!' I heard my mum on the other side of the door. Did I mention she almost broke the poor thing down?

We all turned to look. I opened the door quickly then pulled her in a hug before she could even say anything.

'Mum. This is the first and last time I gonna say this. I'm glad you came. So we can get the heck out of here.'

'Hold on a second. Just because we're having a moment, doesn't mean you're not in trouble. You've got to explain. Right here. Right now.'

'Can we do this some other time?' I pleaded.

'No. I get that you couldn't sleepover Rocky's but why didn't you tell me you had no where else to go?'

'Because! I didn't want you to drive all the way back here and come get me.'

'So you slept over at Gunther's?' she looked at me weird.

'Mum. Sleeping over Gunther's or Tinka's? There's no difference. Their siblings! Either way there's gonna be a boy in this house so I don't get why you're making such a fuss about it.' I shook my head at her. She looked at Gunther for a second.

He smiled and waved awkwardly.

'And plus, he's harmless!' I pointed. _I couldn't believe I used that excuse either. _Even though I was facing my mum, I could just feel the grin forming on his face.

'Fine. I believe you.'

'Thank you!' I sighed in relief.

'BUT. You're getting away without consequences. You have to wash the dishes at home for a week,' my mum said as she walked out of the apartment.

'But I always do the dishes!'

'No you don't. You never do.'

'I did it last week!'

'No. I did. And the week before. And- Oh let's just say you stood nowhere near the sink since you were born.'

* * *

**Author's note: SUPPPP:) How is today's update? I hope you enjoyed the chapter. A few of you asked to update more than once a week and i thought about it. It's gonna be very hard for me:( I have to write two chapters. With the EOY's and common tests coming up, I don't think I'm able to but I'll try:) Thank you so much for supporting me guys! I love you! xxxx**

Shake it up Quote:

_**Deuce**: Whoa! What's CeCe doing on TV?_

_**Ty**: I don't know! For a girl who isn't on the show...she's on the show a lot._

_**Flynn**: Sure she has time to dance on TV but she can't pick up a lousy pack of bacon?_


	12. Chapter 12

******CHAPTER 12: Gunther and Tinka Hesseneffer No more?  
**

* * *

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: HEY GUYS THE CHAPTER 12 POLL IS DOWN NOW. I WANNA SAY THANK YOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO VOTED:) AND THOSE OF YOU WHO DIDN'T, shame on you. LOL haha. JK. ANYWAY. BACK TO THE STORY:D~  
**

* * *

**Gunther's POV  
**

'So you slept over at Gunther's?' Cece's Mum looked at her weird.

'Mum. Sleeping over Gunther's or Tinka's? There's no difference. Their siblings! Either way there's gonna be a boy in this house so I don't get why you're making such a fuss about it.' Cece shook her head at her. Her mum looked at me for a second.

I smiled and waved awkwardly at her. I mean, what was I supposed to do.

'And plus, he's harmless!' Cece pointed to me. _I couldn't believe she used that excuse. I couldn't help but smile but I quickly recovered when Tinka eyed at me suspiciously. I had to prepare a real explanation when I'm finally alone with her._

'Fine. I believe you.' Cece's mum folded her arms.

'Thank you!' She sighed in relief.

'BUT. You're getting away without consequences. You have to wash the dishes at home for a week,' She mum said as she walked out of the apartment, pulling Cece with her.

'But I always do the dishes!' She whined.

'No you don't. You never do.'

'I did it last week!' Cece groaned.

'No. I did. And the week before. And- Oh let's just say you stood nowhere near the sink since you were born.'

I chuckled after they were gone. Same old Cece.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

'I'm so sorry Cece! I didn't mean to tell on you. It just slipped out. Please don't make me do your homework,' Rocky pleaded.**  
**

'Rocky! Listen! I am not mad! It's fine. I just have to wash dishes, that's all!' I said through the phone.

'You're not mad?'

'No, I'm not. I mean how hard could it be right?' I said as I walked to the kitchen. _Oh no. This is punishment. _The sink was full of dirty dishes with stains probably still unknown to the world.

'Cece? You there?' I heard Rocky.

'Yeah. I just was dead for a while,' I joked as I walked towards the sink. I turned on the tap and water poured out filling the basin.  
I picked up a plate and scrubbed the sponge-soaked in soap-against the yucky yellow goo which I hope was mustard.

'Okay. I'm really sorry,' she apologized again.

'It's okay Rocky. At least now we're both kinda grounded.'

'How are you grounded?'

'Well, I'm grounded to the kitchen to wash dishes. Hey. This sucks pretty bad too, you know,' I washed another plate.

'Oh yeah the horror,' she laughed sarcastically.

'So.. how are you doing being confined to your room?'

'Well, I miss you. I haven't hung out with you lately,' She sighed.

'Aw.. Rocky. We do need some girl time,' I thought about it.

'How?'

'We could wait till you get your freedom. OR,' I smirked.

'Oh no. I'm not doing it. I am not getting grounded again,' she said.

'Dang.' I pouted.

'It's sweet of you Cece. But I'll wait till my mum let's me out.'

'Goody-two-shoes.'

'I am not a goody-two-shoes.'

'Yes you are.'

'I just don't want to get grounded. And plus, look at what I'd got into after getting together with Deuce last summer. You were the one who said to keep it on the down low and now look.'

'Well. You two couldn't keep away form each other anyways.'

'Hey I wasn't the- ' I heard Rocky cut off by her mum. I heard her groan.

'Your mum?'

'Yeah. She told me to get off the phone.'

'Aw man. Okay..'

'Tell me the deets tomorrow?' She giggled. She was talking about what happened with Gunther.

'Whatever Rocky bye,' I sighed, trying to keep the smile that wanted to escape._ I don't know. Everytime I hear Gunther's name, I feel all tingly. See there it is again._

'Bye Ms. Hesseneffer~' She laughed, obviously enjoying it. I ended the call. Speaking of Gunther, I left his apartment almost immediately 30 minutes ago. I didn't get to thank him for letting me stay over and protecting me from _Tiger Tinka_.

I looked at my phone and scrolled through my contacts. Gunther's name stood out the most in the list. I had the urged to call him but that would be weird. I've never him before. I wondered what he would sound like through the phone. _Stop it Cece. You're acting all girly. Ugh._

I don't get it. Do I like Gunther? But I'm so against us. I could think of a lot of reasons not to like him. And then a second later, I don't need a reason to like him. I just do.

'Cece! I'm going off t-.' My mum shouted across the hall, putting on her police hat.

'Off to fight crime?' I finished her sentence.

'Yeahehehe. Keep scrubbing~!' She laughed with evil as she stepped out of the apartment. I sighed as I put my phone down and continued scrubbing my butt off.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

'Gunther, don't you smile at her like that. Tell me what's going on. Are you guys dating or what?' Tinka step closer to me, feeling worried.

'No we're not,' I sighed.

'Then what's with the intimate relationship? Gunther, don't you think that's weird? It's not normal to be close to someone if you're not dating them.'

'It's not weird. We just click. That's all.'

'Really now? Then explain that kiss on her forehead. Don't you dare say it just goodnight kiss. I saw you. You looked at her. You smiled. You kissed her forehead for like 3 seconds.' she glared at me straight in the eye.

'I thought you were asleep?' I shrugged. I didn't have a reason. It just felt natural to do that you know?

'Do you like her?' she gasped.

'Well, I don't know,' I sat down on the couch. Cece's fun to hand around with. She's funny, she's sweet. I just can't help but be around her all the time. She's addictive.

'Gunther, you're sound like you're gonna lose your accent. This CANNOT happen.' She exclaimed in a horrified tone.

'Even if I am, it wouldn't be so bad, right? I'm finally fitting in with the rest of the guys,' I shrugged.

'We're Gunther and Tinka Hesseneffer. Our accents are the most we're known for. And we had this talk already, we shouldn't blend in! We should stand out!' She acted dramatically.

'Tinka, maybe it's time for a change, you know. Know what it's like being just one of the guys, and you can be one of the girls,' I pointed out clearly.

'I don't want to us change! ' She whined.

'Oh Tinka, I don't mean forever. I mean, for the time being, see what would happen if we were normal people. You could still be yourself and dress like Tinka. You just won't be with Gunther,' I said. As I said it, I felt as sad letting go of 'us'.

'Do you really like Cece?' She asked again. Only she seemed more concerned.

'I guess..I guess I do.' I said, putting on a smile, finally admitting it.

'Okay fine. I'll give this a try. For you,' She said.

'Really?' I looked to her. I thought she would have a more dramatic reaction than this.

'Well, you seem to have an interest in Cece. The way you act seems different from the girls you've dated in our country. No matter how disgusting it sounds. And I can't stand the thought you guys being together. It just sickens me-'

'Tinka.' I sighed.

She smiled,' but you seem happy.'

'Is that bad thing?' I asked.

'No. We're both growing up. I guess it's not gonna be 'Gunther and Tinka' forever as I expected. I knew things would drift apart. But I'm still trying to accept that it's happening so fast,' she stared in a daze at the ground. As I thought about it, I felt scared. I didn't realize she thought about it in that kinda way. I wanted to take it all back. What I said.

'Tinka. Even if we're not 'Gunther and Tinka Hesseneffer' on the outside. We're always gonna be ourselves here. Our bond is gonna be as strong as ever. We're not losing each other. Remember that.' I pulled her into a hug as she returned it.

'Hey uh.. Gunther?' she said as she pulled away.

'What would you think.. if I had a love interest as well?' she bit her lip.

'Love interest?' I eyed at her,' And who might this love interest be?'

'I don't really know. He just treats me differently then other guys,' she tried keeping her her smile but failed terribly.

'OOhhhhh has Tinka Hesseneffer finally fell in lovvveee?' I teased, giving her the stupidest face I could.

'Oh stop it Gunther. Shut up,' she grinned.

'Since Father and Mother and are not in town at the moment, I guess you could date.' I saw her smiled become wider,' BUT. You have to tell me. When, Where you're going, who he is, and no staying over night!' I turned into the protective-brother I always was. She's my sister. Whatever she does, I have to know. I couldn't stand it if she got hurt.

'But what about you staying overnight! You let Cece stay overnight as our place!'

' That's because she needed a place to stay. What kind of guy would I be if I didn't? And also, because I'm trustworthy guy.'

'Trustworthy..pfftt.. haha.. says the guy who stole Cece's first kiss,' she laughed out.

I looked at her.

'How'd you know about that?

'I know people who know people who knows about it.' She shrugged.

'ANYWAY, I don't trust whoever's on that mind of yours yet.'

'Oh fine.. You're acting like Father,' she pouted.

I grinned. I always wanted to have this power in my hands. But of course, for the right reasons.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

God. I'm exhausted. An hour of washing dishes isn't as easy as you think. Trust me. Been there, done that. I couldn't help glancing at my phone the whole time. I wanted to to text him. Say thank you at least, for last night's stay.

And finally I gave in. I grabbed my phone and jumped on my bed, rolling like crazy at the sight of his name. I decided to change his name to 'Glitter boy' because I found it funny.

* * *

_Hey Gunther, It's Cece_

_I just wanted to say thank you for last night. _

_I'm finally done with washing the dishes and now I'm freeee~ ahha.. _

_Anyway, help me thank Tinka as well for letting me live. XD_

* * *

I smiled at the text I sent him. It was cheeky and funny at the same time. It was so 'me'.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

I grinned at Tinka pouting. Before I could ask her who she liked, I felt a vibration in my pocket.

I flipped open my phone and saw Cece's name on the screen. I couldn't help my smirk.

'What's with the happy face?' she asked as she took a peek at the screen.

'Ooohh Cece texted you already? And it's only been half an hour. What'd she say, what'd she say!' she grinned, leaning over to grab the phone but I pulled it away from her in time.

' Tinka, as much as I love you. I'm sorry,this is private,' I smiled, pushing her off me.

'Aw..hmmp!' I'll be texting my own 'friend' too then,' she walked off to her room and closed the door behind her. I caught a glance of a smile forming on her face as she walked. I knew it. She wasn't mad. She wanted to text that mystery guy of hers.

I went back to my phone, reading the text message Cece sent me. I paused for a while before I started typing.

* * *

_Hey Cece! No problem. :)_

_Congratulations for getting done with the dishes? haha. Oh and I'll tell her, don't worry ;)_

* * *

Was it too short? I might sound like I didn't wanna text her. But if I wrote too long, then I might sound desperate. Texting someone had never been this difficult. I kept re-typing it again and again that I took too long. Cece texted me back.

* * *

_Hey you there?_

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 12. I'm a bit new to writing texts stuff so it may be a bit boring. i haven't texted anyone for so long. hahah. anyway~! HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT AND PLEASE REVIEW! TAKE a MINUTE FROM YOUR TIME TO REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEE:(**

**HEY GUYS! THERE IS A NEW POLL UP! PLEASE GO RATE THIS STORY ON MUH PROFILE THANKS:)  
**

**Shake it up Quote:**

**Gunther**: Oooh, oooh, oooh! It's Justin Bieber!

**Tinka**: Gunther is right...it is the great...BIEBER!

**CeCe**: You always guess Justin Bieber. And it's NEVER gonna be Justin Bieber!

**Tinka**: Well last week, it was almost Justin Bieber...

**CeCe**: NO...it was a dancing monkey named "The Great Bebo"!


	13. Chapter 13

******CHAPTER 13: Your Wish is my Command  
**

* * *

**Cece's POV**

I tried sending him another text.

He still hasn't replied me. Maybe he's busy. Maybe he just didn't have his phone with him. _Ugh. Cece what if he just doesn't want to text? Cece's you're so stupid. You shouldn't have texted him in the first place. What made you think he would actually reply y-_

Oh. I got a text.

* * *

Glitter boy~:

_Sorry Cece. I just got your text. Haha was in the toilet, washing up._

_Anyway, I was thinking maybe we could hang out._

_ I'm not really doing anything and Tinka's too busy with her own stuff. So..  
_

_:)  
_

* * *

I almost fell of the bed when I saw the word 'hang out'. Wouldn't it be like a date since it was only the two of us? My heart raced. Should I go? Well, he did actually say 'hang out' so maybe I shouldn't think too much.

* * *

Glitter boy~:

_Sure:D That'd be fun. Where to? _

_Oooh I heard the Theme park across the block just opened almost two weeks ago. _

_I heard the rides there are pretty awesome. The haunted houses too!  
_

* * *

I was pretty psyched to go that theme park. I hope he was okay with that. _It's not too kiddish, is it?_ I bit my lip.

* * *

Glitter boy~:

_Awesome. And right on time too! aha. okay. I'll get a cab to your place and we'll go?_

Me:

yeah! Meet you in half an hour!:)

* * *

Think! Cece Think! What to wear? Not too fancy. More Casual. A cute top, some skinny Levi's Jeans and nice boots to go with. Perfect. I searched my whole closet for the nicest boots I could find. After trying out almost every top I had, I finally found the right one.  
I stepped out of my room, looking all nice and ready to go.

'Where the heck do you think you're going?' Flynn asked. He was sitting on the couch with his legs on the coffee table as always. Man that kid has gotta learn some manners. Didn't Night camp teach him any basic Courtesy?

'Shoot.' I forgot I had to take care of Flynn. The little devil was back. No way in hell I was gonna cancel on Gunther. Plus, I spent too much time on my clothes.

'Flynn, get up and get your jacket,' I ordered as I walked to the door. He was already wearing casual clothing so I didn't think he needed to change.

'Why?'

'Because I'm bringing you to the theme park across the block. It's 'Nice Cece' day,' I smiled sweetly.

'Yeah right. 1,who's coming. 2, I get 3 bucks then it's a deal,' he said cheekily. I can't believe I'm getting black-mailed by my 9-year-old brother.

'1, Gunther's joining us. And 2, fine. Now get out, you little brat,' I smiled as I stepped out of the apartment. Of course, I didn't really mean that. He's my little brat.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

I couldn't believe I actually asked her out. Well technically, I said 'hang out' but you know it's the same feeling you get if there are only two people. Well, it's still progress.

I got ready my Denim jeans and jacket vest. It wasn't glittered up so I guess it would fit just nicely. After all, we were just going to theme park. As soon as I got out of my apartment, I hailed a cab and picked Cece up.

'Hey,' she smiled at me. She looked really nice in her cute top. Simply casual. I liked her style. As she walked towards the cab, a small figure followed behind her.

'Hiya Gunther!' He waved at me. My face just dropped.

'Uhh.. what's Flynn doing here?' I nudged her. I thought it was just going to be us.

'Sorry. I still have to babysit him.' She whispered. She looked a little guilty.

'Its fine. Just surprising.' I laughed I out. I'm not gonna lie. I was kinda disappointed.

'Oohh are you guys going on a date?' Flynn teased, noticing our little conversation.

'Shut up Flynn. We're just hanging out.' Cece gave him a flat look.

'Where to?' The driver interrupted us.

'The Theme park across the block,' Cece she point to her left.

As the cab started moving, that little kid wouldn't keep his mouth closed.

He went on singing, 'Cece and Gunther, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-' Before he could finish, Cece put her hand over his mouth.

'Sing again and I'll push you off this moving vehicle. I'm not kidding,' she said giving him a warning look. He nodded and stayed silent after a while.

'You look nice,' She turned to me and smiled.I didn't say anything, stunned by the sudden change of expressions.

'You too,' I smirked at her, leaning forward. She smelled good. Strawberry Fragrance with a hint of mint.

'Yuck,' Flynn acted as if he was about puke.

'Grow up,' Cece shook her head at him.

* * *

'Oooh let's go in that haunted house!' She held on my arm as she pulled me and Flynn towards the ride.

'I don't think Flynn old enough to go in Cece,' I looked at the signboard that said ' ONLY 13 and above'.

'Dang it.' Flynn and Cece both sighed.

'Ooohh Flynn how about Gunther and I go and you stay on some ride?' Cece suggested.

'Sure! Can I go on the Smasher?' He looked hopeful.

'Yeah. I'll give you extra cash to go on it again if we take a bit too long. DO NOT, I repeat, do not go anywhere else until we come back okay? If we come back and you're gone, you're dead meat.' Cece hugged him. She seemed protective of her like how I was with Tinka. I was impressed, she does know how to act like a big sister when she needs to.

'Yeah yeah,' Flynn shrugged as she hugged him. No matter how hard he tried to hide it, his cheeks still flushed red. She let go of him and gave him the cash he needed. He went off running without even saying thank you. Kids these days.

'Alright. Shall we go?' I smiled.

' Don't you dare chicken out on me when we get to the entrance,' She teased.

'Me? Chicken out?' I scoffed. 'Hah. As if.'

'Is that a challenge I hear?' She wriggled her eyebrows. I turned to face her.

'Maybe.'

'Okay. We go in the haunted house alone. The person who can last longer in the haunted house wins.' She seemed confident. Well, not for long.

'Deal. Winner gets?' I raised my eyebrows at her, smugly.

'Winner gets to choose the next ride?' She said, thinking.

'Nah. Too boring.' I said as we moved up in the line. We were almost near the entrance.

'Fine. Winner doesn't have to pay for dinner an-.'

'Cece,' I shushed by putting my finger on her lips.

' You're playing it all too easy,' I lifted her chin and leaned in closer.

'What do you m-'

'If I win, I get to kiss you the second time. If you win, it's your choice. Your wish is my command,' I winked cheekily as she looked at me dumbfounded. Well, third time actually. But I wasn't going to tell her about the kiss last night. I held her wrist tightly, leaving her nowhere to run. I had no idea what I was doing. I was being impulsive, really.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

'If I win, I get to kiss you the second time. If you win, it's your choice. Your wish is my command.' He winked at me and left me almost paralyzed.

I stared at him as I paused. Kiss? He wanted to kiss me? _Gunther please don't play with me. Don't you know what you do to girls?_

' You're kidding.. right?' I said, once the information started entering my ridiculously slow mind.

'Nope,' He smirked.

This wasn't happening. He can't kiss me. No..things would go all wrong. It wouldn't be the same between us. Did he wanted us to be more than friends? _Oh my god, my mind is going on overload right now. Cece, why the heck did you put up this challenge? Rocky help me. Ugh what am I thinking? Rocky would be no help at all! She'll probably side with Gunther._

'Oooh we're almost first in the line,' he smiled, looking ahead of the people in front of us. I couldn't back out now. He was holding on to my wrist so I couldn't run. _It's fine Cece. As long as you win this, it won't happen. Plus, you get to make Gunther do something embarrassing! Okay Cece, stay in the house as long as you can. You can do it. God, I feel so stupid giving myself advice. _I mentally slapped myself back in to the real world.

'Scared you'd lose?' He grinned.

'Hah. Don't get too cocky glitterboy,' I retorted. _Shut your mouth Cece! You have no idea what you're getting yourself into._

'Here, get your stop watch ready,' he held my watch up. I saw the stopwatch on reset. 00:00. He held his as he went in clicking on the start button.

'Wish me luck~!' he waved as his figure started disappearing into the darkness. _I think I'd need it for myself._

'Ticket please?' the ticket collector asked. I passed him mine and he let me through. I walked straight into the pitch-black route I was heading into. The last thing I saw was the signboard, that looked almost half torn, that said, 'Don't look back'. _Oh yeah, how encouraging._

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

'ARGHHHARGHHHH!' I heard high-pitched screams that probably played through the speakers. Classic. I shook my head, how immature. I felt on my hand on my shoulder as it whispered in my ear.

'Hahhhhh..Where do you think you're going..' it tried making its voice creepy but I could do was laugh. This haunted house didn't scare me at all. I had seen worse and that didn't even make me flinch.

'Supp old hag,' I winked. It stared at me before it scowled.

'How rude,' she stomped off. Oh. That was a girl.

'Ooops, I shouldn't have said that,' I bit my lip. I kinda felt guilty. I was being down right mean. I looked around to see a number of rooms as I walked further into the corridor. _Take your time Gunther, take your time._

* * *

**Cece's POV**

Why was I in here again? oh yeah because I made that stupid bet, stupid Cece. 'AAACCKKKKK! KKkkkkkkk...' I felt chills running down my spine as I froze. Something was crawling on the ground. Of course it was human. But it didn't look human to me. I screamed at the top of my lungs running backwards towards some creepy room. The lights dimmed and the ceiling-fan was spinning slowly. My heart raced as I expected someone to jump out and scare the shit out of me. But no. No one did. I walked towards the mirror. Yeah I know. I was an idiot. Who the heck walk towards mirrors in a freakin' haunted house? It was rule number one for gods sake.

A reflection of a woman dressed in black appeared out of nowhere. No, it didn't leave me paralyzed, but I would've. I jumped back, leaning against a wall as it crawled through the mirror towards me, saying something. Woah, cool effect they put up. I couldn't make up the words she were saying because of the eerie atmosphere that echoed through the room. Actually, I think it wasn't even saying words but just creepy noises.

'P-please back away,' I wished softly. What was I thinking? As if they'd actually do it. It's a haunted house.

I screamed, backing away, looking for a place to run. I saw light shining through a pretty big hole in the wall that lead to somewhere. It looked somewhat like a vent. Wait it is a vent. Except it wasn't covered. Wherever it was leading to, I didn't care less about it. I just had to get out of there. I squirmed as fast as I could crawling in the hole, silently thanking god for blessing me with a skinny body for once. I felt a hand on my leg but I shook it away, quickening my pace.

'OW!' oops. I must have kicked him or her on accident. Oh well.

I finally got out of the hole and realized I was out of haunted house. The damn light was blinding me after spending 10 minutes in the dark house. Crap. I should've known it lead to the outside. Now I lose the bet. Dang it.I sighed.

I quickly texted Gunther that I was already out and he sent me a text back saying, 'Pucker up;) .'

I felt my cheeks turned cherry red. He was being too straightforward. Seriously. From all the things I could've remembered, I remembered what Tinka said the other night. Gunther kissed my forehead when I was sleeping.

_Really Cece? Now?_ I shook my head and went to find an empty bench to sit on. And to calm myself down.

* * *

**Author's note: AHHHHHHH? WHUT WILL HAPPEN NEXTT? I DON"T KNOW EITHERRR BECAUSE I HAVEN"T WROTE IT YETTT...Hahah.. I hope you guys liked today's update! Stay tuned for next week's! UPDATE EVERY FRIDAY! I AM ALWAYS CONSISTENT OKAY?! LOl sometimes I update a little earlier..on friday midnight. SO you guys thought I didn't update on friday. haha so please check. Before friday.  
**

Shake it up Quote: This is one my favs ahha;)

**Deuce**: _[opens a cupboard, sees a mouse, closes the cupboard, screams and stands on the table]_ M-m-m-m-m-m-

**Flynn**: Monster?

**Deuce**: M-m-m-m-m-m-

**Flynn**: Madonna?

**Deuce**: M-m-m-m-m-m-

**Flynn**: Come on, give me a clue! What's the second letter?

**Deuce**: M-m-m-m-m-m-MOUSE!

**Flynn**: Oh man! I should have known Madonna wasn't in the cabinet.

**Deuce**: _(still standing on the table)_

**Flynn**: Dude, either get down from there or put on a skirt.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: Maybe it's worth it  
**

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

I heard ghostly 'Whoooos' behind me and creaks from rocking chairs. How unpredictable right?

I felt the vibration in my pocket. Well that was fast. I grinned, opening the text from Cece. It said, 'I'm out. :/ '. I felt a little brave and decided to send her a text back saying, 'Pucker up;)'.

I looked around to find an exit and I did. Although there was a little pale boy who kept tugged on my shirt, telling me to help him find his dead mum.

'Sorry kid, I've got a kiss waiting for me,' I winked at him before I left.

I saw Cece playing with her hands nervously on a bench nearby. As soon as she caught my eye, she turned to look away, blushing. I wished I could replay that moment again and again. She looked too cute.

'Judging how confident you looked before we went it, that was oddly fast Cece. And here I thought you'd actually win the bet,' I teased her as I plopped down beside. Nah. I was joking. I totally thought I'd win the bet. Hands down.

'Oh shut up,' she looked away.I noticed she moved seemed further away from me.

Was she that bothered about the kiss? Maybe I was being too blunt about it.

'You know.. you don't really have to kiss me if you don't want to,' I said, honestly. Though I really wanted to. I made sure I kept the last part out.

I noticed her sigh in relief before keeping her cool.

'I know,' she turned to face me, smiling. Well, at least she feels comfortable now.

'Let's go get Flynn,' she got up, holding out her hand to me.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

I literally felt a whole weight lifted off me when he said I didn't have to kiss him. I was just thinking too much.

I called out to Flynn when we was in line for the Smasher. Again.

'Oh man I only rode it 3 times. I haven't puked yet,' he whined. Gunther laughed at his idiocy.

'Well, too bad. We're going to get dinner before we head home. It's seven thirty now and we need to get going,' I pulled him out of the line, grabbing him by his shirt. He wasn't heavy at all.

* * *

Dinner was pretty silent. Well, if you don't include Flynn munching down on his dinner than yes. Dinner was really quiet. Gunther and I didn't even have decent a conversation. We just sat there and you know, eat. I wanted to say something but I couldn't think of anything. Gunther looked disappointed. Sure he said it was okay but he didn't seem to be. Maybe he was actually looking forward to the kiss. I instantly felt guilty.

We took a cab home and Gunther decided he'd dropped me off first.

As Flynn got out ran toward the elevator. I stopped in my tracks looking back at Gunther.

'Thanks for the hangout and the dinner. It was fun.' I smiled and he smiled back, although it didn't seem sincere. He looked like he was thinking about something.

'If this makes you feel any better...' I paused for a while, before leaning in to give him a short, quick kiss on the cheek. It turned out slower than I intended it to be. As soon as my lips touched his flawless skin, it kinda stayed there for a second before pulling away.

'Night,' I smiled and quickly walked to the elevator, waving him goodbye as the doors slid close. Believe me, it was on purpose. I didn't want to see his reaction.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

I was dumb founded. No. paralyzed. She took me by surprise. It was cold out. I could still feel the hot burn of her lips on my cold cheek. I touched it, feeling the spot where her lips had been. I stood there for almost a minute until the taxi driver called out to me. I quickly got in and he drove me back my place.

I laid in bed, replaying the whole kiss in my mind. It wasn't a real kiss but the feeling felt the same somehow. Just like the first time we kissed, on the lips. This was crazy. This was the first time I ever felt something really strong a for a girl. I wasn't sure what it is.

I couldn't believe it kept me up all night. There was school tomorrow. I didn't know how I was going to survive the day.

* * *

'Gunther. Gunther!' Ms. Retchett slammed her hand on my desk, making me jerk backwards. Luckily I had my hand on the desk and it kept me form falling.

'Am I boring you?' She glared.

'Sorry Miss Retchett, I didn't get enough sleep last night,' I admitted.

'Well, try to stay awake or you'll miss the important stuff,' she sighed.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

Enough Sleep? But Flynn and I reached home around nine. He couldn't have possibly reached no later than ten. His apartment was only 20 minutes away. I looked to Gunther who tried to stay awake. But after 5 minutes, his eyes were half-closed and before I knew it, he was fast asleep.

Could it be that he stayed up all night because of me? Nah.. it shouldn't be. From all reasons, there's gotta be something else. I bit my lip, thinking about it.

'Psst..' Rocky nudged me. I turned to face her.

'What?'

'What's with Gunther?' She asked.

'Beats me,' I shrugged.

'I thought you said you guys went on a date?' She asked, a little too loud.

'Shhhh' I hushed her.

'We hung out. It wasn't a date. And how am i supposed to know? It's not like I slept over his place again,' I said, with a little hint of annoyance.

Rocky wanted to say something but she noticed Ms. Retchett eyed at us for a while so she kept quiet and continued copying the words on the board.

* * *

Before getting to the next class, I chose to ask Gunther what was up.

'Hey, you okay?' I tapped on his shoulder, waking him up from his deep slumber.

'No.' he smiled, sleepily as he got up.

'We went home pretty early last night. How come you didn't get any sleep?' I asked. He paused for a while before answering my question.

' Well, if you must know, you're the reason baybeeee,' he winked. I couldn't understand. I couldn't understand how he could be still be so charming when his brain was half dead.

' Really now?' I laughed. He returned it with a smirk.

'See what you do to me?' He said, with a hint of sarcasm. I couldn't help but grin.

'We should hang out sometime again, and this time no more babysitting,' he smiled.

'You mean the only two of us? ' I gulped. _Oh no, we can't have that. I'd have to mentally remind myself not to jump into his arms and go off in a pumpkin carriage. Talk about crazy fairy tales.  
_

'Yeahh..' he scratched his head.

'Oh my god, is he asking me out?' I thought in my head. Or so I thought.

'I guess. If you wanna put it that way,' he smirked. I put my hand over my mouth. I didn't think I said it aloud. _Cece, Gunther Hesseneffer just asked you out. Like Legit. _

'Won't you have more sleepless night then?' I teased. _Where the heck did that come from? I don't think Cece's here right now.  
_

'Maybe it's worth it,' he leaned in closer to me_. He looked sincere.  
_

'Ahem. Are you kids getting to class anytime soon?' Ms. Retchett interrupted us from the back.

We both looked back and nodded before heading off to the next class. Boy was that embarrassing.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

I finally asked her out. But I haven't got a reply because Ms. Retchett decided to interrupt us right at the moment. As we walked to our classrooms, I started to feel nervous. What if she doesn't like me that way? What if she didn't see us as a couple? _Gunther, now's not the time to start having doubts. You already asked. Might as well know the truth._

'I don't know Gunther,' she bit her lip.

'I just don't feel that we should-'

'So no then?' I said as the good feeling in me just dropped. Like it got stomped on several times.

'No it's not like that. Isn't it.. awkward? I mean, we've been fr-enemies since what..preschool? and now starting this 'thing' between us, I don't really know what it is but it just seems to work but-'

'That's exactly why I'm asking. This 'thing' we have seems to work,' I looked at her straight in the eye.

'I'm confused Gunther,' she frowned as she sighed.

'Well, I'm not,' I looked at her.

'What are we going to do? A dinner and a movie?' she bit her lip.

'Nah. We've done that already,' I winked at her, ' I was thinking of having a movie marathon at your place after rehearsals for the Soloists dance.'

'Isn't that just hanging out?' she looked at me weird.

' Not in my book it isn't,' I waggled my eyebrows at her.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

Dang it. He's showing his flirty winked and charms again. _Cece don't fall into his trap. C'mon Cece. Oh..no. _

'Well. I do love movie marathons and dancing,' I bit my lip. I noticed a smiled forming on his face._  
_

'Can it be a secret first if I said yes?' I asked.

'Wha- Why?' he pouted.

'Because! I don't want people to think its official yet. I need to see whether things work out,' I said, softly.

'Alright fine,but I'm not gonna hold back my charms,' he winked.

'Don't get too cocky, glitter boy. I'm not that easy,' I leaned forward with a glare. Yeah. I lied. I actually do fall for guys easily.

' I beg to differ, my little red head. Tomorrow night? ' he leaned closer to me, giving me chills. It was a perfect. My mum's on her night shift and Flynn, he's an early sleeper. He'll sleep in the after noon and wake up in the middle of the night. I don't think he'll be a problem at home.

'Ohoh it's on. Tomorrow night it is,' I had my game face on, although I had the urge to smile but I kept it in.

I didn't know whether this was a date or a competition. Lately, I don't know even how to think when Gunther's around.

* * *

**Author's Note: The Gunther and Cece's character will start to become more daring the later chapters. HEHEHE:) Let's get some real action. No I don't mean it that way. I meant it in a ' make it more interesting and alive' kinda way. o.0 ahha. REviewss reviewss.. BTW THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GONNA BE PRETTY LONG:D  
**

Hope you liked Today's update.:D

Shake it up Quote: One of my favs too:)

**CeCe**: She's a gold finger!

**Rocky**: Digger.

**CeCe**: No, I don't dig her, she's a user!

**Rocky**: Wow.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: She's so frustrating.**

* * *

**Rocky's POV  
**

I was waiting quietly.

Mr. Hue was calling out pairs for a math assignment that was 20% for our overall grade. That was a whole lot.

'Rocky, you're partner is..Deuce.' My mind went black. The last thing I'd wanna hear was the word Deuce, let alone spend time with him for an assignment.

'I felt Dina's eyes on me for some reason,' I shivered as I felt the weird the intense stare at the back of my head. Deuce was obviously looking at me but i ignored him.

'And finally, Trevor, you're with Dina.' He finished his last sentence.

'You're report is due next month and I hope that's fine enough time. Oh who am I kidding it's more than enough! I will not take late submissions. A straight zero you hear me!?' This teacher was the kind you don't wanna mess with. Everyone nodded in silence.

'Mr. Hue , is there anyway we could switch partners? How about me and Deuce then Rocky and Trevor instead? It wouldn't harm anyone right?' Dina asked.

'Yeah sure it wouldn't harm anyone -NO! Stick to your partners and learn to work with them! I don't care if anyone of you guys kill each other,' He screamed in her face. Dina froze like a statue. She's probably not used to him since she just moved in recently.

* * *

_What the heck? Dina just told me to back off Deuce! Just because I'm paired up with him.  
_

'After you finish the stupid math assignment, you better back away from my Man you hear me?' She held her finger towards me in a harsh manner._ Oh how Scary. I'm absolutely terrified._

'Me? How about you stop showing public display of affection towards your 'Man' in front of me every single time?! Ever heard of the term' Get a room' ?!' I shouted in her face. Oh heck no, I wasn't gonna take this from her.

'Why don't you just stick to one guy? Stop messing with his head all the time. He's better off with me after what you did to him,' She stepped closer to me.

'Woah woah Dina. Guys stop it!' Deuce came in between us.

' Excuse me? Don't you dare compare me to you. You've only been here for only a few weeks and you think you know the whole story, don't you? Well, sorry to burst your bubble but you have no right to judge me for whatever I did because I had my own reasons. I don't have to WASTE my breath explaining to YOU,' I glared at her, ignoring Deuce. _Who does she think she is? Of course I felt sorry what I did to Deuce. But it wasn't my fault._

'Well, how about wasting your breath explaining to me? I still don't understand why,' Deuce turned to look at me. How could he say that?

'Really Deuce? Now? I've tried a lot of ways to explain but you obviously didn't care much because you having so much fun making out your new girlfriend,' I looked at him. I was furious. Sure I was the one broke up with him, but he didn't give me a chance to explain. He told me to forget it in the first place and now he's trying to bring it up again.

' I- '

'No, you stop messing with MY head Deuce. You're being really selfish you know that? You think I didn't care when you had starting dating Dina? You didn't know how I felt, and you still don't. Believe me, you weren't the only one hurting ,' I shook my head at him. He was being such a jerk. I wiped away the tears that were dripping down my cheeks as I walked away from them.

* * *

**Duece's POV**

She left crying. I don't know why but I just had the urge to run after her and kiss her but knowing Dina was right beside me, it was probably a bad idea. I instant felt guilty for how I've treated her the past few months. I was being selfish and I knew it. Dina came along and she told me she liked me and I was like 'I'm single now so what the heck'. Yes I was douche bag.

'Yeah you better run,' Dina shouted out as if she won some battle.

'Dina can please stop that?' I shook my head at her.

'Serves her right coming in between us.'

'No she didn't. She did nothing. It was just me getting caught up in the past,' I said, finally realizing it.

'Exactly. This is in the past so stop bringing it up!' She pouted.

'I'm not! You were the one confronting her without my permission!'

'I don't need your permission! When someone's in the way of our relationship, I have the right to deal with it,' she pointed to herself. I sighed.

Sometimes, I don't know why I ever got together with her. She was so infuriating. Every time I get angry, she'll start to kiss me thinking it'll all get better. Rocky would talk to me and comfort me like how a good girlfriend would. _Ugh. You're comparing again. Rocky's not coming back, Duece. After what you did to her, there's no way she would._

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

I turned on the tap as the water started to pour out into the basin, filling it up. The washroom is the best place to go dry up your tears. Duh.

I sniffed getting more tissues from the toilet roll, dabbing my already-smudged eye liner. I looked horrible. Like a ghoul,wanting to feed on your flesh. There was no way I was gonna face him again. Ever. I quickly dried up my tears and fixed my make up before heading back to class, which unfortunately both Deuce and Dina was in.

I avoided eye-contact as I entered the classroom, late for the first time ever.

'Oh my. Raquel Alexandra Blue coming in late for class? Has the world turn upside down?' Ms. Hexlir joked. She's the fun type of teacher that you wouldn't mind listening to in class. She smiled at me and told me to sit down. Since it was my first time, she decided to let me off. I guess, being a teacher's pet has it advantages.

'Okay. Where were we?' she flipped through the pages of her teacher's textbook, before going on.

I managed to survive the whole day and I went straight home after school as my mum told me to.

* * *

'She did what now!?' Cece almost screamed in my ear.

'I know right? She just told me to back off of Deuce just because I'm paired with him for the assignment,' I complained.

'That- that p-peach!. I wanna swear but I just can't.' Cece exclaimed, almost laughing. She had a thing against swearing just like me. Those words just ticks us off. Anything but those words.

'And what did Deuce say? Did he back you up?' she seemed hopeful.

'Oh yeah he was a hero.' I said sarcastically. It's in my blood. I couldn't go on with life if sarcasm wasn't part of it.

'Whut? He didn't?'

'No. He asked me why I broke up with him.'

'Are you kidding me? He was the one who blew you off in the first place and got with Dina,' I could her the anger in her voice even when she wasn't shouting. I could sense it. Cece was the type to relate to you. She would empathize with you and put herself in other people's shoes instead of just sympathizing. The last thing you'd wanna get is sympathy from others. I mean, come on let's face it. It's simply just 'pity'. No one likes to be pitied.

'I'm gonna go talk to him. Give him a piece of my mind-'

'No Cece. It's my problem with Deuce. Please don't involve yourself in this and worsen your relationship with him. You guys are on okay terms. Keep it that way. The last thing I wanna see is you getting into a fight with him because of me,' I sighed.

'I know. But I'm just so angry. How could he do this to you,' I heard her sigh.

'Okay. Enough with Deuce. Any progress with Gunther?' I quickly changed the subject. It was better if I didn't think about him so much.

'What progress?'

'With Gunther? You guys have been on like two dates. And you've kissed like three times. What's the status?' I smiled.

'We're just friends. And besides, I've only kissed him once on the lips. The other two were on the forehead and the cheek. I don't think that counts as real kisses.'

'Forehead? Do you know what a forehead kiss means?' I gasped.

'I don't know. A motherly kiss?' she laughed.

'No silly! I mean yes, when your mum does it. But when a guy does it to you, it's totally different! It's a sign of endearment. That he cares for you deeply!He really likes you Cece! How oblivious can you be?' I squealed with glee.

' Well, sorry for being dumb,' she sulked.

'Cece I'm not saying you're dumb. You know I don't meant that. You just don't realize these obvious things. But i guess it's okay since you're pretty occupied yourself.'

'What do you mean by 'pretty occupied'?'

'Well, you're falling for him as well aren't you? '

* * *

**Cece's POV**

Pffftt. Me? Falling for him. Yeah. Right.

'I don't fall Rocky.'

'C'mon. You're easy to read even when I'm not looking at you. I can hear the tone in your voice.'

'Ugh. You're just the same as him,' I pouted.

'What?' she laughed.

'I bet him that I wouldn't fall for him so easily. He asked me out yesterday for real and I only agreed if no one knew about it. Except you of course,' I said.

'Oooh another date? Three dates and an overnight stay huh Cece,' She teased.

'Could it be your jealous Rocky?' I smiled smugly.

'Yeah. Of course. Totally,' She played along with me.

'Okay I gotta go, you know,meet Gunther for rehearsals, then the movie marathon.'

'Okay bye,' she sighed. It kinda sucked. Rocky had to go home straight after school because her mum told her to. We never get to hang out after school. Nowadays, it's been Gunther, Tinka and me.

I caught Gunther and Tinka walking through the hallway and I quickly waved at them.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

We all felt lazy that day and we decided to take a cab to the Shake it up studio.

'Well, bye guys. I'm gonna go rehearse with Jackie,' she smiled and waved. She seemed pretty nice to Cece. She hasn't said any means words to her. Well, yet.

We went ahead to our own studio to rehearse and go through the steps that we had so far.

'You know,I was thinking.. do you want to have a climax? Cause I think it'd better, ' Cece turned to me, playing with her hair a little.

'What?' My eyes widened in horror. Why was she thinking about 'that' at a time like this? I furrowed my brows in confusion.

'What are you saying Cece?' I looked at her.

'You know, The big finish?' She smiled innocently. What was this red head playing at?

'For example, before we end the dance, we have a big stunt near the ending. Maybe you could lift me up in the air or something, I don't know,' she shrugged.

'Ohoh. You meant about the dance, hah.. suree,' I laughed nervously. Oh Gunther. _Seriously. What was I thinking? _

'What did you mean by that? I was talking about our choreography. Wait wh-what kind of climax were you thinking about?' she gasped. I turned a little red, I hope it wasn't obvious.

'Really Gunther? Now?' She shook her head at me.

'Well, I am a guy. What did you expect?' I laughed as she punched me softly in the arm.

'Okay Whatever. I was thinking at the part where it says '_Who's that boy_' twice, maybe your hand could be on my left hips and we sway to the left? I don't know, to have a little more of a sexy vibe.. you know, it is a sexy song,' she laughed. I got what she meant and nodded.

She ran over to the radio and played the song. She ran towards me with her short FBT's showing her fine legs. Just the song started, we went thought the steps, making sure every movement was precise and perfect.

_Oh he got me  
No I've never seen  
No one like him  
Damn he's everything  
Girls they want him  
Guys they wanna be_

She took my left hand on put it on her hip as we swayed to the left following the beat of the song. As we did, I put her other free hand on the side of her thigh almost rubbing because it just seems to work. With her back on facing my chest, I felt her jump a little at the touch of my hand on her bare skin and I looked at her. She seemed flushed.

_Who's that boy Who's that boy_

'Got it?' she asked.

'Yeah. Okay. How about the 'climax' thing,' I said almost laughing.

'How about I swing underneath, in between your legs and then back out, giving you more power to throw me in the air?' She demonstrated it holding both my hands. I nodded as did as she said and it turned out perfectly fine. I had enough strength to lift her up and back down slowly.

'Then, I let you go down while I support you with my hand here, then back up at the last beat of the song?' I asked.

'Exactly,' She smiled.

'Give me some love baybeeee,' I raised my hand up as she connected hers with mine. We simply gave each other a High-five, if you didn't understand that.

'Wooohooo~ We're done~!' She squealed with delight, doing a little victory dance at the end, making me chuckle.

'You're excited for out date aren't you?' I smirked at her.

'Date? What date? Oh I completely forgot,' She laughed on purpose.

'Why you little,' I grabbed her arm, pulling her under mine as I nudged her head.

'Oww Gunther, let goooo,' She laughed. Then a knock on the glass window interrupted our childish behavior.

'Hi. Sorry to interrupt your em.. moment.. but when you're done with your rehearsal, could i borrow your radio? Ours went bonkers,' Jackie smiled as he entered the room.

'Sure, you can take it now. We're already done,' Cece smiled as I let go of her.

'Oh great then,' He went passed us as he took the radio in his hands.

'Uhh. bye,' he waved awkwardly as he walked out.

We both looked at each other and burst into laughter.

* * *

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: Sorry about Gunther's Dirty thinking hehe. Just had to add that in for laughs :P eheh. heh.  
**

******ANYWAY GUISEE~GO TO MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON THE POLL NOW!**

******Shake it up Quote:  
**

**Rocky**: CeCe's little crush has been brewing for a long time.

You know how many times I've heard: "Oh Gunter's so cute, Gunter's such a great dancer, Oh I wonder what Gunter would look like on a horse!"

**CeCe**: I think he gets it!

**Gunter**: Yes, I do get it. And by the way, I look magnificent on a horse!


	16. Chapter 16

******CHAPTER 16: Coconut Juice Anyone?**

* * *

******_Author's note:  
_**

******_*IF a sentence looks like this(italic, bold and centered, then its an extract from a movie. _**

******_Just to clear things up so you won't get confused.*_  
**

* * *

**Cece's POV**

'Hey you want pink lemon juice or orange juice?' I shouted out, looking in fridge.**  
**

'Uhmm do you have coconut juice?' Gunther was sitting on the couch lining up the Dvds on the coffee table.

'No I don't have Coconut juice sorry.'

'Oh okay anything's fine.' I preferred pink lemon because i loved the zesty taste.

'Kay!'

I juggled the drinks to the coffee table, bring popcorn with me.

'Can you please put down the DVDs on the floor? These drinks are the purpose of this table you know,' I sighed.

'Sorry,' he showed a toothy grin as he laid down the DVDs on the floor.

'So what do you have? Chick flicks? Action films? Comedies?' I slumped down on the couch taking a sip of my pink lemon juice.

' Your pick. Ladies first,' he winked. I was going to have a hard time surviving tonight.

'Uhm..I would say Chick flicks but I don't think you'd like that. So I'm gonna go with Actions films. How about Fast and furious 4?' I asked, pointing to it.

'Well said Cece,' he nodded as he set it up.

'You know, I still don't see how this is considered a date,' I looked at him.

'How about this?' He jumped on the couch right beside me, leaving no spaces in between us, not even a centimeter apart.

I was too shocked to react. He did the cliche yawn-then-arm-around-the-shoulder move as the movie started its intro.

'Still don't see how it's a date?' he grinned.

'Well, none of your charms gonna work on me, Glitterboy,' I ignored him,trying to focus on the screen. Even though I felt uncomfortable, I didn't know why I let him leave his arm there.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

Hmm. Glitterboy. I kinda liked it. It had a catchy ring to it when she said it.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

I had to do this either way right? Should I call him? I sighed, laying in bed.

'I should. Oh here goes nothing.' I took in a deep breath before pressing on the call button.

It rang a few times before he answered.

'Ello~ Deuce speaking,' He said with his unfortunately, cute Cuban accent that I always loved.

'Hey Duece, it's Rocky.' I heard a loud a thud as I said my name.

' *loud noise* R-rocky?..Ow..'

'Is everything okay there?' I put my ear closer to the speaker.

'uh.. Y-yeah.. I kinda fell outta bed,' he said. I bit my lip, tying not to laugh.

'Wh- Are you laughing at me?'

'Hahah... sorry. Couldn't help it.' I smiled.

' I didn't think you'd call me after what I did to you. Sorry..'

'Well, I have no choice do I? We're paired up for the math assignment. It's time to put the Geeky Deuce back in.'

Deuce is a lot of things. One. He's actually good in Math. Like me. Only he asked me to keep it a secret when we were dating. I know, total shocker huh?

'Oh right. The Math assignment.' He sighed. I couldn't help but think about how we used to be.

'I'm calling because I can't meet up and do it together in person. I'm grounded so..' I trailed off.

'Grounded? Since when do you get grounded?' He chuckled. No, I wasn't gonna tell him it was because of him. Well, partly because of him.

'Uh.. you know.. I'm not a good-two-shoes afterall,' I forced out a laugh.

'You okay?'

'Course. Let's start with Math.' I took out the assignment worksheet.

'We're supposed to make a Clinometer and measure some angles for task 1. Do you have your paper refer to?' I asked, noticing he wasn't answering me.

'Actually... No. I kinda lost it.' He forced out a small laugh.

'Duece.'

'Yeah?'

'You're hopeless.' I laughed.

'I know it too... _I'm Hopeless without you.' _

'Sorry what?'

'Uh.. nothing..'

'Okay. You know what. I'm gonna just ask my mum whether I can meet up for this assignment. I'll text you later.'

'Okay. Bye.'

_Whut? Was I imagining things? Did he say that? I must be missing him too much.  
_

_'_MUM!' I went out of my room.

'What?' she looked at me, sitting alone with her bag of chips.

'Mum.' I sighed as I sat down with her.

'I'm sorry really. For shouting at you, for disappointing you, for everything. I really am. The silence has been going on for too long. You need to start trusting me again mum,' I held her hand.

'How do I know I can trust you?'

'I'll work my butt off mum. I'll pull my grades up. I promise. But right now I need to meet up with my partner for my Math assignment. It's 20 percent of my overall grade mum.'

'20 percent?'

'Yes. I'm not lying.'

'Who's this partner?'

'Deu- Uh.. Cece,' I bit my lip._ Sorry mum. If I mentioned his name, you would've freaked out._

'Okay. But be back before seven,' she smiled.

'Thanks mum, love you,' I hugged her tight before going back to my room to get dressed.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**_  
_

**_'Get of. My back.'Mia said frustrated as she left. _**

**_Letty rolls out from under the car._**

**_'Hey Dom. Don't you think your sister's entitled to a little happiness?'_**

**_'Of course I think she's entitled to happiness.' He answered back._**

**_'I have to make sure she keeps moving forward. She doesn't move on here.'  
_**

**_'What do you care anyway?' He asked her._**

* * *

As we watched the movie, the garage scene left both us an awkward atmosphere.

* * *

**_'She's old enough to make her own decisions man,' she put a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
_**

**_'Letty this.. ah..' He turns away, sighing as faced his back to her but she caught his hand in time and pulled him closer to her.  
_**

**_'What'd you need to be worrying about?' she asked him.  
_**

**_'She's always gonna stick by your side.'  
_**

**_'You're gonna stick by me?' he asked her._**

* * *

I looked to Cece, still having my arm around her. Cece eyes widened as she payed attention to the screen, stuffing in more popcorn in her mouth._ I tried keeping my laughter in.  
_

* * *

**_'Maybe,' she slowly unbutton his suit._**

**_'Maybe,' he smirked. She pulled off his suit over his shoulders fiercely, lowering down to his waist._**

* * *

Talk about Sexual tension. I felt muscles in my lower body tightened as I started feeling hot all of a sudden.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

**_'You don't always have to be such a tough guy,' Letty whispered, leaning in closer _to him.**

* * *

This was pretty awkward because Gunther had his arm around me. Did I mention it was getting and lower down to my waist? But I didn't know why I couldn't turn away from the screen.

* * *

**_Dominic looked down as she lowered his suit, showing his perfectly defined, bare muscles that could make a smart girl dumb._**

**_She slowly tilted her chin upwards, planting a slow kiss on her as she entered his mouth. Dominic let her explore his mouth as he slowly moved his hands down to her butt, cupping it slowly as he lifted her effortless. She wrapped both her legs around his waist and laughed huskily._**

* * *

I froze, not moving a muscle, leaving my half-chewed popcorn in my mouth.

I was starting to think this movie was a bad idea. I noticed Gunther sitting closer almost cuddling me with his arm around me. It wasn't just that. He felt tensed up.

* * *

**_Dominic carried her to the bench and sat down as they continued deepening the kiss, swirling their tongues in each others mouth._**

* * *

I noticed Gunther's other hand on his thigh, moving awkwardly as he watched the screen.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

I felt tensed up. The worst part is, she knew I was tensed up. I mean, it was obvious. It wasn't because I was uncomfortable. I've watched make out sessions far more worse than this but knowing Cece was right beside me with my arm around her, I couldn't take it. What? I'm a guy, if you haven't noticed. What do you think I was thinking right then? I don't think I need to explain. I tried focusing on the screen instead of those stupid unnecessary dirty thoughts.

'Hey Gunther you alright?' she turned me. We were sitting pretty close to each other. When I faced her, her lips were a few centimeters apart from mine. If I would've leaned forward, we'd be kissing. I wanted to. But I didn't want to force her into something she didn't want, remembering my lesson the first time I did it.

Hearing smooches from the speakers, wasn't great help either. Her eyes bored into mine as she moved in closer. She did something I didn't expect her to.

She close her eyes and kissed me.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

I shut my eyes tightly and pressed my lips softly to his. What was I doing? Did I just make the first move?

I thought of pulling away but his hands found his way to my face, slowly caressing my cheeks. He sucked on my lower lip as he his hands slid to my waist. I didn't try to pull away this time. I let myself be kissed by his tender lips while the warmth passed through my mouth to the rest of my body.

I finally had the courage to put my arms around his shoulders as the music from the movie played. I ran my fingers through his dirty blonde hair. I don't know. It seemed natural to me. We molded together as if we were made for one another, two missing puzzle pieces finally placed together. Eventually we broke apart. I knew we were connected for a long time but the kiss felt short to me.

He seemed breathless. Of course, I was too. I probably looked more pathetic than he did. But I wondered whether I made him that way.

'C-cece,' he looked at me, his hands still on my waist.

'What are we now?' he looked at me as if he wanted an answer. Right here. Right now. I understood why.

'I d-don't know,' I looked down, blushing. I needed air. I mean, we just had a full on make out session a few seconds ago.

'Fallen for me yet?' he winked, making his accent more obvious. You have no idea.

'Nope,' Okay. I need to see a doctor. I'm in denial.

He raised an eyebrow.

'Really?' he grinned. I gave him a playful smirk.

'Oh absolut-'

I felt him lips on mine once again where it should've been a long time ago.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

I waited for Deuce, seated on a bench near the park,watching kids fly their kites and playing tag.

'Hey, sorry I'm a little late! ' I heard his voice behind me. I turned to see him, panting catching his breath.

'You ran all the way here?'

'Yeah. I had a little problem coming here,' he quickly sat down, looking slick with his black jacket.

'It's fine. Dina. Wasn't it?' I asked.

He bit his lip but told the truth and nodded.

'Apparently she's giving me only an hour,' he sighed as he looked through the task papers.

'I've got the materials right here to make the clinometer. We have to measure the height of the tallest tree around here. That's task 1,' I lifted the paper bag I was holding.

'Right. So let's get started then,' he smiled. We seemed to be getting along even though we just had a meltdown just the other day. Well, I had the meltdown. I guess.

'Here you cut the paper cardboard and piece it together with the protractor while I figure out the formulas to the equations,' I passed it to him. As I did, the touch of his fingers on my skin gave me butterflies. I tried hard to keep those in. Things are over now. He's with Dina now. It's done and forgotten.

He smiled sadly.

'I'm sorry you know,' he said after a moment of silence.

'About?' I looked to him.

' Everything really. The way I acted. What I did.'

'It's fine. It's over anyways so.' _That's right Rocky. Mean what you say._

'I know. I just wanted to clear things up. You know be close friends again.' _Close Friends? Please. Enough with the torture._

'We can be friends. But not close friends like we used to be in elementary and you know that. It's never gonna be the same.' I shrugged. Especially n_ot with Dina around._

'...' _  
_

We sat there silently. Not knowing what to say except about our little assignment. Things were fine, laughing at his lame jokes and funny impersonations but every time he did, I'd think of the old times again. Being close friends with him again was never gonna work.

* * *

**Authors note: Aw.. sadd.. ON THE BRIGHT SIDE, GECE NOW"S HAPPENING:DD WOHOOOOO ~ well, about time LOL. hehe Hop you enjoyed todays update. This is really early for a friday so anyway enjoy todays early update. **

**ATTENTION POEPLE! THERE WILL BE NO UPDATE NEXT FRIDAY! I'm going on a trip to SYDNEY (SHOUTOUT to all australians out there reading this ahha:) I'm much closer to you.) Unfortunately My teacher said I'm not allowed to bring my laptop therefore I can't update. Don't worry. After I come back on 14th OCT. There will be twice updating woohoo! TWICE a week people! haha:) Hope my OIP trip goes well :P**

**What? Did you think the story's done? OH HELL NO. There's a lot more coming in. This is just the middle part. :B EHHHHEHEHH XD Please review, follow favourite whatever:) Thanks for supporting me~!**

**Please read all my authors notes for more info like these on this story:D  
**

**SHOUTOUT TO:  
**

CabbieLoverSAC22 - WeasleyQueenfan1988 - xXNicklezXx - hellhounds72 - LightbunnyBunny - Paulie03 - shakeitup777 - Arajonswagg - Hella Monetza - SIULoveStories15 - HalfBloodPrincess71 - HakunaMatataBitch - TheseLumps45 - BabycakesxX - PlumpysWorld - meenabeena - 1DCatzncarrots - LilaaLuvsYoucx

These are the people who stuck by me and usually comment/review and read my story so thank you so much:D

**HEY SERENA! HEY SERENA! LOOK HERE! TO SERENA:**

Since you don't have an account on Fanfiction I can't answer your questions ahha so I'll do it here. By 'real action' I meant by more intimate moments/make out sessions you know 'those things' ahha. No further than that though since this is a T- rated fiction. And besides I'm not good in writing THOSE KINDA scenes :P. And actually you did write a review for chapter 14. A short one but a review nonetheless:) so now you just wrote two ahahah. so thank you. ABOUT THE POLL, it's on my profile. Its about rating this story from a scale of 1-10 based on your opinion. :D If you made an account you would be able to vote. but since you don't its fine:) You can vote if you want to. Your choice. I'm just happy you read my stories and review/follow, favourite:D That's all!

**- Aisha( my real name) yes I'm asian. Malayyyyyyysiol. lol  
**

Shake it up Quote:

_**Cece**: We had the Generation dance right in the palm of our hands and those mean old ladies ruined everything._

_**Rocky**: Cece, they're 30. They're not old. They're middle aged._

_**Cece**: They were best friends. What happened to them?_

_**Rocky**: Cece, isn't it obvious?_

_**Cece**: Absolutely. Just tell me so I know we're on the same page._


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 : It's a Win Win:D**

* * *

**Cece's POV**

Tonight was the night. Finally.

We've waited two long weeks which seemed like months and we've practiced really hard.

I watched as Tinka and Jackie danced to the music in sync not missing a beat. I gotta give her credit. She can really dance. As soon as they stopped, giving a full Tinka Hesseneffer pose as I expected, I felt nervous. Gunther and I we're the last pair left. I looked at the audience in the background behind the lighting. The rest of them were pretty good so I started shaking just like the time I did when I first auditioned to be a back up dancer on Shake it up. The not-so good times.

'Okay, next.' The Judge called out. I felt Gunther nudged me in the elbow, signalling to me to move up the stage. I froze for a second.

' Hey are you okay? Don't you freeze up like the last time,' he laughed.

'Gunther, I'm kinda nervous,' I held his hand, sub-consciously. He looked at me for a second before smiling.

'I am too. But we promised each other, we'd kick butt at this competition. We've worked hard on this. Don't throw it all away. Just imagine there's only two of us dancing. C'mon Cece,' he held both my wrist before bringing me over to the dance floor. The judges were getting impatient. The spotlight turned to us as the rest of the lights were slowly dimmed.

'Only the two of us... got it,' I muttered to myself before taking in a deep breath in. I heard the beat coming slowly, preparing myself.

Suddenly, I felt a wave of electricity as it ran though my body.

_I wanna get you by yourself_  
_Yeah, have you to myself_  
_I don't need nobody else_  
_Don't want nobody else_  
_He's special, I know_  
_His smile, it glows_  
_He's perfect, it shows_  
_Let's go!_

I let the music move me as Gunther twirled me around to face him. He winked at me as we got closer. He let me fall on my back with his hand supporting me, almost hitting the ground but just in time to catch me, slowly lifting me back up.

_I've been starin' at ya_  
_And I could do it all night_  
_You're looking like an angel_  
_With that kind of body needs a spotlight_

I felt like a doll, being held captive in Gunther's arms. The way he moved me was really gentle but rough at the same time. I felt his hands on my waist as we swayed both our hips in sync, feeling my heartbeat race because of the close gap.

I felt myself being lifted off the ground and thrown in the air as I flipped, landing into Gunther's arms right on time.

The last beat ended as both our forehead touched, leaving both of us breathless. After a moment of silence, the next thing we knew we heard applause from the audience. Not just from the audience but from the judges as well. We both looked at them surprised and just bowed.

One of the judges stood up.

'That was brilliant. The choreography was outstanding and there was just so much chemistry between the two of you. You guys really connected on stage. Very well done. I think we have our winners! You guys are definitely performing for the spotlight dance on Shake it up next week,' he clapped.

I squealed with joy as I jumped on Gunther wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I felt his warm hands around mine.

'We did it! We won! I can't believe it,' I rested my cheek on his as I whispered into his ear.

'I knew we could do it. I knew you could,' he smirked playfully. Even though the crowd reached the probably highest point in the scream-o-meter, I still felt like I was in my own little world with Gunther.

'God I wished Rocky was here to see this,' I said as I managed to climb down from him.

'Yeah.. I wished I was here too,' I heard a familiar voice behind Gunther.

'Rocky?' I looked behind Gunther. She was standing there admiring the little view of our moment a second ago before I pulled her in a warm hug.

'Yeyy you're out of the cell!' I screamed as we both jumped.

As she pulled away, 'You guys were amazing! I'm mind-blown. Judging by the strong chemistry you guys had, Is there something going on that Cece haven't told me about,' she waggled her eyebrows at Gunther.

Gunther grinned as he scratched his neck, looking at me. I shrugged.

'Why not.' I smiled.

'We're dating. Kinda,' he huffed. I told him not to rush things though.

'AHHH! I KNEEW IT!' She squealed, rushing to hug me again. She seemed more happier than I was.

'Oh Rocky,' I patted her back. I wondered how she was doing.

'Wanna have a little party at your house to celebrate? We could tell your mum its only for winning the competition' She asked me.

'For winning the competition? Well I guess we cou- '

'No silly! I mean you guys getting together!' She hit me on the head softly.

'We don't need to do th-'

'I insist! I'm calling our classmates and Gunther, you call Tinka over,' she ordered. Gunther looked at me and shrugged.

Please, I could smell his excitement. He was already on it.

'Okay fine. Decide without me,' I sighed. It was gonna happen anyway. Cece Jones isn't the only one that's pushy.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

I watched as Rocky mass texted almost everyone in class and Cece folded her arms sulking.

'Aw.. c'mon it'll be fun.' I nudged her.

She sighed and smiled. 'I guess.' She leaned forward to rest against my chest as I hugged her.

* * *

**During the party..**

'You.. and Cece?' Ty raised one of his brows.

'Yeah. What's wrong?' I asked.

'Aren't you taking the bet a little too far?' Ty whispered.

'Wh-bet? You honestly think I'm going this far because of the stupid bet?' I can't believe him. I shook my head.

'You didn't seem the least interested in her before..' Ty rolled his eyes at me.

'Did you just roll your eyes at me?' I gasped. I can't believe he did it. Again.

'Okay. Lemme explain this to you in ways that only you can understand. I ..like.. Cece.' I gave him the most ridiculous stare I could come up with. Of course, to let him know how ridiculous he was.

'Thanks. I get it now. But I'm suspicious of you,' he pouted.

'Now.. just don't mention about the bet at all. I don't want anyone to know how it all started in the first place. Just act natural.'

'What are you guys talking about?' Cece popped out of nowhere beside me.

'UH.. We.. were just talking about..how red your hair is,' Ty smiled like a idiot and joined another group conversation behind us.

_'I said act natural. You goof.' _I glared at him intensely.

'Ooookayyyy..? I won't ask..' she smiled and leaned on my arm.

'I like where this is going.' I winked.

'The normal Cece wouldn't.. but I'd be lying right now if I said I didn't,' she laughed.

We went over and talked with some of our friends. They congratulated us for getting together but I really didn't see the logic. We just got together. It's not like someone won a million dollars.

_However, Cece is worth a million dollars._ I sighed, dreamily.

_Gunther Hesseneffer, You've become a tamed pussycat._

* * *

**Author's note: I'm really really sorry for the short update! I'm also very sorry I took so long to update. I'm like mega busyyyyy.. I don't know whether I can continue with this story but I won't give up! I will give you a freakin ending! And nice one at it! LOL. PLease stay tuned soon!~ Thank you so much for you support I love you guys!**

Shake it up Quote:

**Rocky**:Good morning...

**Cece**:Ladies and gentlemen.

**Rocky**:We´re here for your commuting entertainment.

**Cece**:If you like us,please give us a you don´t like us... [scoffs] Who am I kidding? You are gonna love us.[giving a hat to people]

**Cece**:Hit it, Rocky!

**Rocky**: (turns on some music and starts dancing with CeCe)

_(After Rocky and CeCe finish dancing.)_

**CeCe**:How'd we do, How'd we do!

**Rocky**: _(looks in the hat and takes out a dime)_ It's a stinking dime!

**CeCe**: Oh come on people! Yesterday there was a guy with a psychic cat. His name was Mittens and even I gave him a dollar.

**Rocky**: So lets try this again people. _(passes the hat again)_ I'm Rocky and over there is CeCe and we're the only ones in our class who don't have cellphones.

**CeCe**: Plus we need operations!

**Rocky**: _(hits CeCe and gets the hat back)_

**CeCe**: How did we do this time?

**Rocky**: _(looks in the hat)_ Someone stole our dime!?


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 : Hesesseneffer-ed Sleepover **

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

'Tinka's inviting us to a sleepover at her house?' I gasped. Who ever thought that would happen?

'Well, Gunther and I are dating so.. I thought it would better if we got along better with Tinka you know?' Cece frowned. I got what she meant.

'Sure Cece. Count me in,' I smiled.

'Well, even if you said no, I'd drag you down with me anyway,' she cheered.

'Exactly. I wanted to cut to the chase.' I said, flatly.

Cece laughed.

'Cece, I've never seen you so happy. I mean, besides the time you finally got your own cellphone using our paycheck from Shake it up Chicago. This is the first few times you're truly happy,' I grinned.

'Well..' she giggled.

'Seriously, Cece. Congrats,' I gave her hug.

'By the way, when's the sleepover?' I asked her.

'This sunday.'

'Uh.. sunday..?' I bit my lip.

'Rocky.. don't tell me you have plans,' she pouted.

'No.. but it's kinda of important. I have a math assignment to finish with Deuce. We've already planned this from last week.'

'Oh I see.. Deuce huh?' she winked.

'Wha- no.. It's only for the assignment Cece. You know that. Anyway, fine. I'll go tell him I can't make it then make it then postpone or something.. if this sleepover means so much to you,' I sighed.

'Seriously Rocky? You're pulling the guilt card now? You know what. Have fun with Deuce okay? I'll be fine with Tinka. We can make another sleepover next time kay? I've gotta go. I'll be late. ' She hugged me before leaving for her next class.

Since when does she worry about being late for class? Oh right Gunther's there. Figures. I laughed to myself.

' Laughing to yourself again Rocky?' I heard Deuce behind me. I flinched. He has gotta stop creeping from behind.

'Duece! You've gotta stop doing that. How long have you been standing there?' I panicked, wondering how much he had heard.

'I only just came.' He smiled. Let's just hope he's telling the truth here.

'Heading off for math?' he asked and I nodded.

'Aren't you going with Dina? ' I asked, hoping it didn't come of too rude.

'Uh.. Dina.. I actually broke up with her two days ago,' he sighed. Dang.

'Sorry, for bringing that up. How'd she take it?' I know I was supposed to feel sorry but honestly, I was relived in a way.

'Not good I tell you,' he laughed, ' she said that just because you didn't like me, she was my second choice. so that hurt a little. I did like her. For a while,' he sighed. Again.

'Sorry.. I hope you future relationships go well,' I tried sounding happy as continued walking to our math class.

'You too. See you this Sunday,' he smiled as he went to take his seat.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

Honestly, I was afraid. Why the heck did I tell Rocky it was okay for me to go alone? I sighed to myself. Oh well, I'm already here. Ding Dong.

'Cece! Come in! ' Tinka giggled when she opened the door. I slowly took a step in.

'Why so scared Cece?' she smiled. You.

'Uh.. Just a little cold, you know,' I fake-smiled.

'Cece relax. Now that you're dating my brother, I'm not gonna pounce on you like the other day. Which I am really sorry for by the way. Anyway, where's Rocky?' She asked.

'Oh.. about that. She's not coming. She has a assignment to finish up.' I frowned, thinking about it.

'Oh. It's okay. More food for us then!' She helped me carried my stuff back to her room. She's.. uh.. awfully nice.

' It's okay. That means we get to spend more time together. By the way, Gunther is staying at my Uncle house for the time being. I don't want you guys to be snogging during the sleepover. Major Ugh..' She fake-puked, making me laugh.

' I'm actually looking forward to get to know you more Tinka,' I smiled at her.

'Let's get started? Make-overs, Mani/ped'is or Chick-flick movies?' She smiled.

'Your pick.' This was gonna be a fun time.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

' Here?' I pointed.

'Uhuh,' he nodded. We were looking for a good spot to do our assignment.

'Do you think the fence is tall enough for the ramp?' I asked.

' Let's see,' he took out the ramp and put it on top of the fence going downwards ending on the ground.

'Perfect,' I clapped and smiled.

Just as the assignment was going well and making progress, Deuce decided to just ruin it all.

'Remember the first time we were here?' he smiled. Of course I remember, the problem is, I'm trying to forget genius. We went on a date during summer and actually had a picnic here, talking for almost two hours. It was fun. Was.

' Not really.. a little maybe,' I shrugged it off. _What were you thinking? Just because you're available, I'm gonna pounce on you? Deuce please, I have my pride._

'Oh..' he frowned a little, but quickly recovered._  
_  
' Listen Deuce, this thing we had...' Had' means it's done and over with. You get it right?' I bit on lip. It was too much for me, but I had to do it. I had to get on the right track.

'Yeah. I know,' for a second, his lips quavered.

' Where were we?' I breathed as looked through the worksheet.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

'Oh look here, this was when Gunther and I were five. See those ice cream cones were holding onto? 'she said as she pointed, looking through their childhood photo album.

'Oh my god, you guys look so adorable!' I exclaimed. I was looking at Gunther actually but I had to say 'you guys'.

'You were only looking at Gunther, weren't you?' she smirked. I gasped.

'Of course I wasn't,' I acted. We both broke in laughter.

'Anyway, about the cones. We actually stole them from another couple of kids.' she giggled.

'Ohmygod. That's so mean!' I gasped.

'I know,' she waggled her eyebrows.

'Tinka, why are we looking through these?' I wondered, smiling.

'Duh. Since mother is not around for the time being. I'm in second place. I have a job to do. A job to show you all his cute embarrassing photos,' she grinned.

'Man, you guys are like this,' I showed her my crossed fingers.

'Well, we grew up together,' she shrugged.

'Yeah, me and Flynn too. I love him but we're not that close.'

'I mean, we grew up together as in.. alone,' she frowned slightly.

'Ohh..' _ Ugh. Why did I have to bring that up. I swear I'm like cursed or something._

Tinka looked me and quickly reassured me that it was okay.

'My mother and father were very busy with their business so they've never really stayed at home. They're always moving to places. Sure, they've always bought us anything we wanted but they've never spent their time with us more than a week. Only on special occasions. Honestly, we didn't need all those things. All we needed was.. their attention and care..but they couldn't even give us that.' She slowly poured out. I knew right then she needed a hug.

'Thanks Cece. Gunther and I pretty much watched over each other.' She shrugged.

' Look on the bright side. You're prepared for the worst. You're very independent and you've got your friends here if ever need help.' I smiled.

She leaned on my shoulder while we hugged.

'Okay. This is getting a littlee weird. Not in a bad way though. ' She laughed.

'Yeahhh,' I pulled away.

' Sharing of secrets?' I grinned.

'You go first,' she smiled.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

'Okay. We're pretty much done,' I wiped my hands, satisfied with what we did.

' Right on,' the experiment went out as planned. I wrote down the observations and explained why.

'And we're.. done!' I finished the sentence.

'Up-top!' Deuce grinned, lifting his hand up to my face and I returned it.

'We still have an hour more to go,' I looked at my watch.

'Wanna go to that tree house we always wanted to?' he asked casually.

I sighed, ' Deuce.. you know, we-'

'I know. I know. As friends. C'mon. At least let us have that much fun,' he smiled.

'I hate it when you're right,' I pouted.

I took his hand, walking towards the tree house over at the middle of the park. It was supposed to be taken down a few years ago but Deuce and I held a petition to conserve it. It was a memory to a lot of people. Couples, best friends, childhood friends. People had great memories in there, it would be waste if they tore it down. We had 500 people sign the petition and we succeeded. They let us keep the tree house. They said they would let it stay there until it break down.

'Oh I still remember holding the petition.' Deuce smiled at me. We were both seated on the tree house, side by side like how we used to be.

'Yeah? Which part of it?'

'Which part? Pfft.. The moments. The signboards. The banners we made. Everything really.' He leaned against the wood.

'Even the heavy rain,' he drifted off thinking.

It was pouring heavily that day. Deuce and I were out together spending time. We both didn't have umbrellas with us so we ran towards the tree house for shelter. That was the first time we stepped in the place.

He looked at me at the same time when I turned to face him.

' I'm still in love with you,' he looked in my eyes and then down to my lips. _Please Deuce don't start it. Stop it. Stop getting closer. You'll only hurt me. Please._

He leaned forward, our foreheads touched. The air around us started getting cooler. Well, what do you know? It was drizzling.

Our noses touched. So close.

'I'm still in love with you. But I'm not gonna kiss you unless you tell me too,' he closed his eyes, straining himself. We were one centimeter apart from kissing.

'You know what,' I looked at him. I was going to regret this. I already lost it,

' Kiss me.'

* * *

**Authors Note:** YEAHHHHHH FINALLY THEY KISSEEDDD. Well, yeah its a cheesy ending but still who cares~ LOL. Thank you ofr reading. **THE END.**

**JUST KIDDING THERES MORE.** MUAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA. OKAy this is so lame i'm gonna write the next chapter now. :3 heh.

Shake it up Quote:

_: Who wants goolasto?_

_**Rocky**: I thought gelato was a dessert._

_**Tinker**: Not gelato,goolasto!_

_: It's goose, stuffed inside a llama, stuffed inside an ostrich.(Takes top off platter,revealing a giant pile of meat, eyeballs, and lettuce)_

_**Rocky**: How the heck do you stuff a llama inside an ostrich?_

_**CeCe**: Seriously,that's the part that sounds weird to you?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 :**Cece, the Love Guru. Gunther, the best Budd.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

'That great!' Cece squealed with delight.

'Nonono! I didn't wanna kiss him!'

'Then why did you?' She had a confused look on her face,

' No.. I did but-'

'Make your mind up woman! I'm not gonna sit here all day and just listen to you be in denial about kissing Deuce! I want answers. NOW.'

' Well, that's very supportive of you,' I mumbled, sighing.

'Wh- Rocky. Listen to me. Did you want him to kiss you or not? It's as simple as that. You called me in here 3 am in the morning you know.' She sighed, hugging me closer.

'I know. I'm really sorry. I just. I need advice now..'

'And you're asking me? Of all people? Well, that's new,' she almost laughed.

'Why are you laughing? You know you just kinda insulted yourself..' I looked ta her.

'I mean.. I really am horrible at giving advice to people and you know it. I know it too. That's why I don't take it as an insult,' she shrugged.

'Sure you don't give the most logical advice but when it's coming from you.. your heart.. and what you feel, Cece that's all I want from you. You're always honest and sincere about it. Even if it's a little bit blunt. That's just you. You're compliments and comfort is the best by far,' I smiled.

'Aw thanks Rocky.. Now I don't even know who is giving advice to whom,' she laughed, lying down on my bed with me.

'I feel bad.'

'What do you need to feel bad for? Dina? You do realize they broke up right?' She shook her head at me, continuing.

'That means Deuce is not off limits anymore. You can do whatever the heck you want. You have the right. Plus,you guys haven't even patched things up yet. And you guys already kissed. So what the heck! Just fix things already. Just do what you think feels right to you, Rocky. If you still like him, why not? Just remember to maintain your grades. Ask your mum for permission this time and maybe she'll allow it. And if she doesn't allow it. Don't make it official yet. Do it slowly, you need to rush things. We're still young. If Deuce really likes or loves you enough, he'll wait.'

'..Cece?'

'Yeah?'

'That was pretty good advice you just gave me.'

"Seriously?.. YES!' She screamed.

'Thanks,' I hugged her again.

'And quiet down, you'll wake up the neighbors,' I laughed.

'Ehk.. Neighbors Shneighbors. I'm a love Guru now.' She waggled her brows at me.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

'Hey Ty wanna hang out after school?' I was feeling bored today. Tinka said she had a date with her Prince Charming. And Cece said she was busy with Rocky. You know, best friend thing. I was pretty much a loner. But she said she'd make up for tonight. So I don't mind.

'Uhmm.. actually I have plans. So I can't,' he frowned.

'You have plans? With who? I don't remember you having a girlfriend,' I teased.

'Well mister hotshot, I'm pretty sure I can get a girlfriend anytime, anywhere. Considering that YOU have one, it just makes my chances one hundred percent guaranteed,' he rolled his eyes.

'Geez. Can't take a joke? You don't have to so touchy,' I said, flatly.

'Well, baybeeee.. I have plans with mah boo..so I'll see, you!' he winked and strutted away. Sigh. He's thinks he's all that. Sometimes I wonder how Rocky and Ty were related. They're so different in many ways.

As I turned, I saw Deuce at his locker.

' Sup mah mann,' I faked an American accent. It was getting pretty easier nowadays.

'Oh hey G, working on the accent?' he smirked.

'Yeahh you know it,' I smiled back.

He dropped his smirk then cast an annoyed look, ' Well, stop it. It's not getting any better.'

'And here I thought you were the nicer one,' I joked. I was comparing him with Ty.

'Look, I'm not in the mood okay.' He slammed his locker shut then turned the other side, heading towards the exit. What's with people getting pissed at me?

' Heyhey don't get your gooslastos in a twist,' I caught up to him, blocking his way. And now I'm thinking maybe it wasn't a good idea. I felt his his anger burn up. I didn't feel it, I saw it.

'What the-'

' It's goose, stuffed inside a llama, stuffed insid-'

'I don't want to know! Stop bothering me!' he shoved me aside, sighing. Well, huffing really. He only huffs when somethings wrong.

'Okay c'mon. Tell me what's up.' I blocked his way with my hands, putting more strength this time so he couldn't push me away.

' Nothing. Why do you care? I don't even have to tell you,' _oh so now he's getting all embarrassed? What a man._

'Oh please. I think you and I both know that the only person you're close to is Ty.. and he's already halfway down to see his 'boo'. So, I'm your second choice, deal with it and spill.' I shrugged.

'Argh.. fine. It's Rocky.'

'What about her?'

'We went to the park to do our math assignment and the tree house there reminded us of when we were dating and we kinda kissed in the rain-'

'Wait you guys dated?' I cut him off.

'Okay Gunther, You're clearly still not updated on this stuff so it's better if we never mention anything about it. Goodbye,' he turned and walked on.

'Sorry. I was still trying to accept the new information here. Tsk. Give me a break.' I walked with him, by his side.

' I don't wanna talk about it okay.'

'Dude you sound like a chic,' I laughed and then received a glare from him after,' Look. You guys kissed. That mean that's good right? She still has some feelings for you. Even though I still don't get why she's into yo-'

'Thanks Gunther. You can stop talking now.'

'I'm kidding Deuce. Really. I mean, if she still has feelings for you it's not too late to patch things up. Look, you're a smart guy. I think you know what to do. Find out why things are so complicated. Why you guys broke up in the first place. Fill in the blanks then you can get the full sentence. It's easy as that.'

'You think I should talk to her about the break up. Won't that just make things more tense and awkward?'

'Yeah course.. for a while. Then after you fix things, It's like a whole weight has been lifted. Trust me I know. I've been in these situations too many timesbefore. Some relationships just don't work out because..I guess it was never meant to be. But.. if you think they're worth the chase then.. go for it.' I laughed.

'...I don't know what to say.'

'Just tell her-'

'No. You. I don't know what to say.. to you. I mean, if I compliment you, I'll just boost up your ego. And I don't want that. It's big enough already,' he laughed.

'Pfft. A little 'thank you' would be nice,' I sighed.

'Sorry..Thanks Gunther, really.' He fist pumped me and I returned.

'No problem.. So you ready for a guy's night out?' I challenged.

' What? Just because you gave me good advice, we're best buddies now?' he smirked.

' Nah. I'm just bored. You obviously don't have plans so it's either this or you go home alone and cry your heart out watching Titanic,' I shrugged.

'Fine. I'm in. But you're paying for dinner.' I knew he'd buy it.

'Sure thing.. Buddy,' I mocked.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hey guysss. How do you like the sweet moments between best friends? well, almost best friends. It's time they all realize their not frenemies anymore. They spend tooo much time together.. here and on the show as well LOL.

TUNE IN FOR NEXT WEEK!:) TRALALALLALALAL~~~

Shake it up Quote:

_(In School, Rocky and Cece see a cute guy coming by)  
_

_**Rocky**: Hottie alert, hottie alert. Can he get any cuter?_

_(The guy nods at the girls)_

_**Rocky**: Call me! You know, if I only got a cellphone._


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**: What Friendship?

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

Should I go talk to him? No I think maybe I should wait. Wait what if he's waiting for me to go talk to him? Or should I wait for him to come to me? No I should be the bigger person. Right?

'Oh just get your butt over there for heavens sake!' Cece pushed me towards his locker, feeling annoyed with me thinking to myself. He was probably just cleaning his locker up like he always does.

_Why do I even still remember these things. Sigh._

'Hey there uh.. Deuce. Cleaning up your locker again?' I laugh awkwardly, not knowing how to apprach him in his foul mood.

' Hey,' he answered, flatly.

'Are you still mad..? At me?' I bit my lip.

'Yes.' _Talk about straightforward._

'Oh c'mon..' I sighed.

' Well, what do you want me to say Rocky? Lie to you that I'm okay? You told me to kiss you and I did. Then you push me away saying it was a mistake?' Have you ever thought about my feelings for once?' He raised his voice at me. I gaped at him in shock, slowly turning into anger.

' Y-your feelings? Are you seriously kidding me? Duece the only thing I ever cared about was you! I have always thought about your feelings! I didnt say anything when you got with Dina the day after we broke up! I put you first! I always had! Have YOU ever thought about mine? I spent every second thinking of you hoping you'd realise what a wreck I was without you. The only reason why we broke up was because I had no choice!You didn't even let me explain-'

'Then explain it to me.' He cut me off. I swear my fuse broke.

' Explain it to you? Explain? After trying so hard these past few months, supressing myself from turning into this crazed-lovesick monster, you're finally letting me explain. Explain what. I have nothing to explain to you now because you don't deserve it. You don't deserve anything. You're being really selfish only caring about yourself. To think I went all the way here to apologize to you for yesterday. This is the last time I'm ever talking to you, you hear me? Goodbye Duece.' I turned to walk away but he caught my arm.

'Don't even think of getting a third chance because you already blew it. Everything.' I slipped my hand out of his hold and stormed off back to where Cece was. I tuned out every sound that came out of his mouth.

' From the looks of that, I don't think it went very well,' Cece commented.

' Not even close.' I walked past her and headed towards my physics.

' What the heck happened?' She ran after me, pulling on my sleeve.

'Nothing happened. Nothing will happen,' I stormed my way back to class and left Cece dumbfounded.I know I was being a little too harsh on Cece. But I was angry. Mad. No I was hulk.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

'What the heck did you do Duece!?' I craned my neck towards Duece.

'I don't know! I just wanted her to tell me why she broke up with me. Then she suddenly turned all scary!' he panicked.

'What did you say?' I shook my head at him.

**'** I just said, 'Have you ever thought about my feelings?' Then-'

'She always had, Duece!'

' That's exactly what she said but then I asked her to explain to me why she broke up with me-'

'Listen to me Duece. You wanna know why she broke up with you? Her mum forced her to. '

'Why did her-'

'Because her grades were dropping. She lost focus in studying because YOU were such a distraction. She always had been sneaking around meeting you places at night because she wanted to spend time with you! She put you first every single time! And when her mum found out about you she went nuts! She banned her from seeing you. She forced her to break up with you. She broke up with you because she and no choice Deuce! It was eating her alive. It's not only about you.'

'I didn't know-'

' You didn't know because you NEVER listened! Instead you hooked up with some Cuban girl? ..It's time for you to realize what she has been through these past few months. Stop asking for answers. Apologize. And this time mean it.'

I huffed, finishing my words.

* * *

**Duece's POV**

I felt as if I was slapped across the face a hundred times. Rocky went through all that because of me. Even Cece had to explain it to me. The reasons didn't even come out of Rocky's mouth. I felt bad. No I felt horrible. Like I didn't even deserved Rocky. No matter what I still have to apologize to her.

'Thanks Cece,' I gave her a friendly hug and headed for Physics.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

Today was such a wreck. I'm trying to fix two people. Individually.

'How's your day?' I heard Gunther's voice from behind, I jumped a little. I felt arms around my waist and a blue-eyed blonde boy's head appearing over my shoulder, touching my right cheek.

'Hey Gunther,' I smiled, returning him a light kiss on his cheek. I held his hands a little but then I pulled away after.I was trying to keep the PDA action on the down low because we were still in school. I wouldn't want the principal to call my mum in again. Oh please, not because of getting in trouble. I didn't want to see those two hit on each other again like the last time. Major Ugh.

'Aw.. that's all I get?' he pouted, jokingly.

'For now,' I laughed as I twirled around to face him.

'What's wrong?' he asked, frowning slightly.

'What do you mean?' I looked at him. _Could he tell already?_

' Oh c'mon.. I'm your boyfriend, the last thing you'd wanna do is lie to me,' he teased, smiling.

I sighed, ' I wasn't gonna lie to you. I just had a rough day. You know, Rocky and Deuce aren't on really good terms right now,' I huffed. I tore my eyes from his. They were making me kind of lightheaded.

'Aren't they always like that?' he laughed.

'Yeah.. but now it's even worse. I hope Deuce says the right thing after the small lecture I gave him.'

'You? Gave Duece advice?' he raised his brows, smirking.

'Hey I'll have you know I'm a love guru,' I pointed out, smiling.

'oh suree.. it took you long enough to realize your own feelings,' he leaned forward, pinning me against the school lockers. _God, was anyone watching us?_

'Gunther.. As much as I'd like this, I don't think it's the right time now,' I sighed, pulling away. Even though I wanted this, I still didn't feel good being happy when Rocky wasn't happy. We both like being happy at the same time.

'Oh I know.. I just missed you yesterday. It felt like a whole week,' he admitted, frowning.

' We just need to get Rocky and Duece on good terms first before we enjoy this, okay?' I smiled.

'Okay.. see you tomorrow morning baybeee,' he grinned, winking before he left. _He loves to tease, doesn't he? _I sighed.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

God I'm so mad! _Madly in love with him. _I slumped myself down on my chair just in time before the teacher stepped in class.

Ugh. He's so annoying! _Annoyingly cute. _

That stupid little voice in my head needs to shut up.

'Are you.. okayyy?' I heard a voice above me. Damn it. I must have looked really stupid, I thought to myself as I looked upwards.

'Oh hey Brandon. Didn't see you there,' I laughed dryly.

'You looked like you were pretty deep in thought, may I ask why? Sorry. Tell me if I'm crossing the line,' he said.

'Nah.. it's just complicated.' I said, trying not to get much out. Word on the street is that he was pretty much 'king' of gossip.

' What is?'

'Relationships. Don't feel like talking about it. I'd rather forget about the whole thing.' I shrugged and he nodded, just as Deuce came in to class and took his seat.

'If I could.' I muttered softly.

'Alright class. I hope you all are aware, the deadline is in two weeks time. I hope you all are progressing or finishing it up soon. If I don't see those assignments on my desk by then, a bif fat chicken egg is what you get.' He laughed, leaving awkward silence. Sometimes I wonder where he get his humor from.

Duece and I were pretty much done. I already doubled checked out answers and I thought we'd actually aced it so why not.

'Uh.. Mr. Hue.. is it possible for my partner and I to hand in our assignment earlier? Not to show off or anything but we're pretty much done with everything and I don't wanna hold onto the file and risk losing it,' I bit my lip.

'Oh you're already done? I see. Good. Great,' he smiled.

I smiled back and nodded. I'm actually pretty scared of him. All of us are. He has the 'cool and collected' look but he's like a ticking bomb waiting to explode on every mistake made.

After the class I handed it in before I left for the class. Well, almost.

'Hey Rockyy wait up!' I heard Duece calling out.

'Why'd you hand it early? We havent really double checked-'

'I did. On my own.' I turned back to face him.

'But-.. is this because you don't wanna talk to me anymore?' he shook his head in disbelieve. Well, partly.

'Look Rocky.. Are you seriously gonna throw all of this away? Our times we spent together? Our relationship? Our friendship? All of it? That's it?'

'What friendship?' I took a step forward. I was wearing heels that day. ' The only thing we had was the stupid assignment. Now it's done. So we're done.'

' Ohoh.. See Duece? Even after you dumped me. She doesn't want you. Looks like you're double crossed. Didn't think it'd turned out this way did you?' Dina stepped in sqiunting evilly at him. I didn't blame her. I would've felt hurt and betrayed if I was in her shoes too.

' Stay out of this Dina. Stop trying to ruin things for us.' Duece raised his voice at her. I was a little shocked but I saw it coming.

'Ruin things? For us? Duece 'you' ruined it for us. 'She' was just some fling you decided to have.' I added. Okay. Harsh. Stop talking Rocky.

' Excuse me?' she gasped. I watched as smoke started coming out of her ears, turning boiling red like you see in those old cartoons. Well, I imagined it.

'You know what I had enough of this-'

'No I had enough of this! Whatever problems you kids have between each other, I want no part of it! Now get out of my class!' We all turned to see Mr. Hue glare at us. 'OUT! NOW!' See, told you. Ticking bomb.

I groaned and stepped out of the class, heading towards my locker.

'Rocky wait!' _Ugh. Stop running after me goddamnit. You want me to wait for you, when you couldn't even wait for me. _

* * *

_**Author's note:** Hey guiseeeee. haha. There's alittle twist so yeah. I hope you guys tuned in to next week! There's still more to come! Don't go away! XD_

_Thank you all for reading. Honestly. I really really appreciate. WIth out you guys, I honestly wouldn't have updated. I would've gave up ont his story. You guys are my support and that's partly why I'm writing this. :') I love you guys. _

**_SHOUTOUT: MOXY SHERWOOD._**

_Thank you for commenting it means a lot. And Yey, I appreciate the fact that you think I'm a good writer ahaha :) I hope I become one when I grow up haha:) And yes a lot of writers just jump to itit's so fast XD Thank you so much for saying that 33_

**Shout out to ALL my readers too! Love you guys XD**

Shake it up Quote:

**Tinka**: Gunther, I don't want you to go!

**Gunther**: Too late. I've already purchased my airplane ticket.

I don't understand American planes, they give you your own sandwich but they wont let you bring your own chicken!

_haha. whatheck gunther. XD_


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: I liked surprises.**

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

'Rocky wait!' _Ugh. Stop running after me goddamnit. You want me to wait for you, when you couldn't even wait for me._

'Rocky please,' he huffed, running out of breath. He held both my wrist and looked me in the eyes.

'Dina.. She was not a fling. I.. just felt so much pain when you broke up with me.. It was unexpected. I thought things were going really well between us, I've never felt so happy in my life.. and then it all crashed and burned?' He frowned at me.  
'How do you think I felt? .. All I ever wanted was you. I did like Dina for a while. But..not as much as how I felt about you. And I still do Rocky... I wake up everyday thinking whether we'd go back to how we were.. I missed you so much. I.. never meant to hurt you, Rocky. All those things you went through because of me. I don't deserve you honestly-'

'Deuce this is really not a good time to get back together,' I shook my head.

'I know! I know,' he nodded. ' I'm saying sorry because I owe you an apology. I'm not asking for a relationship. I know you need time off. I just.. I don't want things to get sour between us. At least let us be friends?'

' Friends?' _We tried being friends once, look how that turn out_. I closed my eyes and sighed.

' I want us to be friends like we always do. I couldn't stand it if you stayed mad at me.'

_Me either._

I smiled at him apologetically and nodded, ' Okay. Fine. Friends.'

He smiled and then paused a while.

'Can we.. hug? or..?' He bit his lip.

'Yes. Friends can hug,' I laughed as I gave him a big warm hug. _God I miss this warmth._

'FINALLY! HALLEJULAH! ' Cece shouted across the hallway. _Wha? She was there all along?_ I looked at her, shaking my head. She smirked at me. I knew she had something to do with this. She must have had a one to one talk with Deuce.

'Now that School is over let us get some Baskin Robins! I'll call Ty, Gunther and Tinka,' She screamed and held both our hands, pulling us towards the exit.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

I held the ice cream in my hands licking the sides that were melting. Cece and I were sharing an ice cream. Rocky and Deuce were eating their own of course. We were heading home to have a 'group hang out' at my house. And I mean all of us - Deuce, Rocky, Cece, Tinka and Ty and me.

'Where's Tinka? I thought she was with you,' Cece asked.

'Nah.. she went home already today. We'll meet her at home.' I answered.

'Hmm. That's funny. Ty didn't pick up his phone,' Rocky pouted.

'Maybe he's doing something,' Cece shrugged.

'Noo.. He never misses my calls,' Rocky frowned at her phone as she started texting him.

After waiting about 5 minutes, still no answer. We were already all at the door of my apartment. The funny thing was that I could hear loud music blasting through the speakers.

'Why's the music so loud?' Deuce asked.

'Beats me. Tinka never listens to music this loud. Or of this kind..' I furrowed my eyebrows, as we finally stepped in to the house. I saw an unusual familiar bag on the couch sitting there alone.

_No.. This wasn't happening. It can't.._

I quickly walked towards Tinka's room and held on to the door hinge, hoping the sick feeling in my stomach would go away once I pushed the door open.

'Heyy uh.. Tinka? Why is-'

_Usually I liked surprises. This one? Not so much._

'Tinka?!' I screamed as I burst through the door, only to see a _monster_ be all over Tinka.

'Gunther? I thought you were out with Cece!' She pushed Ty off of her, making him fall to the floor.

Anger rose in me. Burning like fire. _Tinka was dating Ty all along?_ I tried stopped myself from actually ripping Ty to shreds.

'Heyy.. there Gunther..' He waved and smiled, awkwardly. That did it.

'You bastard! How dare you date my baby sister!?' I launched myself towards Ty to strangle him. _Who knows what he has done to my little innocent sister!_

'Gunther stop it!' Tinka cried aloud. I heard the whole crew running into the room and then Cece came in, trying to pull me away from him.

'Breath Gunther Breathe,' Cece rubbed my back.

'Ty? You've been dating Tinka all along?' Rocky gasped. Deuce on the other hand kept his cool. He knew it all along hadn't he? I eyed at him, almost glaring.

'Gunther chill out,' Cece held my hands.

'Gunther why are you so against us?' Ty got up from the floor.

'Against you? Finding out my little sister have been dating this, this pig!' I roared with anger.

'Wha- Pig?' Ty stood up, glaring at me.

'Tinka I forbid you from seeing him! In school! Outside! Anywhere! I don't want you dating this monster!' I ordered her.

'Who are you man? Her father?' Ty scowled at me.

' With our parents not around, I'm the closest thing she's got!' I shouted back at him.

'Out! All of you! Today's hangout is cancelled!' I shooed them out of our apartment, slamming the door.

'Gunther what are you-'

'Cece I'm sorry I'll call you later,' I told her before closing the door.

Everything was messed up.

'Why Tinka why?' I turned to face her. _ Why did she hide it from me? Didn't she trust me?_

'I didn't tell you because I knew you'd act this way. I know you've never had a good relationship with Ty. It's always on and off.. and..and I'm afraid Gunther. I'm afraid you'd be like this,' She started to tear up.

'But keeping this from me?' I shook my head.

'Ty is not a good guy Tinka. Do you know how many flings he had in a month? I'm worried Tinka! He's not the most faithful guy. From all guys you could date, why him!?'

'He is a good guy Gunther! He wouldn't hurt me! He's changed!'

'You don't know that Tinka! I don't want to take a risk and see you get hurt!'

'No Gunther! You're tying to steal happiness away from me! Just because you can be happy, I can't ?' She shook her head in disappointment.

' I'm trying to protect you Tinka! I care about you. I wouldn't forgive myself if anything happened to you!'

'Well stop it. I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself!' She ran towards her room and slammed her door shut.

I sighed in frustration.

_I couldn't forgive Ty. _I gritted my teeth, clenching my fists.

_For making Tinka fall in love with him. For laying his hands on her. _

_Everything._

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

'Since when were you dating Tinka?' I gasped at Ty. We were still outside Gunther and Tinka's apartment, walking towards the elevators.

'Since a month ago..' he frowned.

'A month ago?' I gasped again. _My older brother was growing up! Ty's never been with the same girl for more than two days. This was progress. I knew someday he'd fall in love. And this time, not with himself_. I wrapped my arms around him, giving him a big squeeze.

'What's wrong with you?' he tried pushing me away but I knew it was just an act in front of our friends. Ty loves my hugs.

'You finally fell in love!' I squealed.

'Woah.. I must say.. a month is really a big step for ya bro,' Cece gave him a punch on the shoulder when I let go of him.

'You knew it all along didn't you Ty?' I eyed at Deuce suspiciously. He looked around, whistling like any guilty person would.

'It was going to be a surprise. We were going to tell when things get serious. We never meant for you guys to find out so soon. Especially not this way,' he sighed.

'Don't worry Ty I'm sure Gunther will come around,'I patted Ty on the back. ' I'll make sure he does. Cece will too, isn't that right Cece?' I asked, glancing at her.

Cece nodded, smiling wryly. It was a tough job but I'm sure she's the best person to do it.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

I sighed, smiling. I didn't know how to do it honestly. Gunther seemed really mad. As we all took the cab home, dropping each and one of us off, I checked my phone for messages. Still nothing from Gunther. Not a single call or message left. This was serious.

Once I reached home, I decided to call him. He picked up after a few rings.

'Heyy Gunther..' I smiled. 'How ya feeling?' I asked, softly.

'Oh hey Cece.. I'm honestly still bumped about it,' he sighed. 'Sorry I didn't call you earlier like I would.. I'm just really.. why would Tinka do this to me?' he sounded as if almost lost it.

'Gunther.. I know this is hard but.. you know..maybe she really ..likes him?' I bit my lip, hoping it didn't upset him.

'I know.. but why Ty? He's..' he groaned.

'Ty's not really that bad a guy Gunther! I've known him for years.. since I was a kid. You only knew him in middle school when he transferred back,' I frowned, trying to defend Ty.

'Do you know how many flings he had the last month? I know most of the girls he dated and some of them didn't even last a day Cece. I'm scared for Tinka. I don't want her to get hurt.'

'I know that but you don't know Ty the way I do. Ty's a changed man Gunther. I don't what happened but they've dated for a month now. That's big for Ty.' I explained.

'A month? That's quite long.. I can't believe she didn't say anything..I always thought we would never keep any secrets from each other,' I heard him sigh.

_Ah.. now I knew the real reason. It wasn't only because of Ty. He's disappointed in Tinka because she didn't trust him enough or believe in him that he'll understand._

'I don't know what to do Cece. Tinka locked herself up in her room. I don't think she'll be coming out anytime soon. Except for school and food.'

'Gunther. I know you.. And I know Tinka. There isn't a day when you guys can't forgive each other. The Hesseneffers will be back. Trust me. She needs time. And you need time to think about accepting their relationship. Don't stress yourself okay?' I smiled.

'Thanks Cece.. I got to go make dinner now. See you in school?'

'See you.'

'Love you.' I could hear him smile through the phone.

'Love you too,' I grinned.

* * *

_Author's Note: NAwwwwwwww. LOL. haha. Hehe TINKA AND TY ACTION lol._

_Sorry for not updating sooner. Been really busy :/ anyway, Stay tuned for UPDATES:)_

Shake it up Quote:

**CeCe**: It's so cold, I sneezed and shot out a snotsicle!

**Rocky**: Yeah I know, it hit me in the ear!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Trust is important**

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

"C'mon Tinka.. open up..." I sighed, knocking on her door. " I cooked up your favourite! ConCaeur Popitza..Tinka..Please..?" I waited for a reply but nothing. Not a single sound. I leaned against her door and slid down to the floor.

" Tinka.. if you're hearing this. I just wanna say this. I'm sorry. For not being a good big brother to you. I've thought about it a lot again and again and.. it's gonna take me a while to get used to you and Ty but.. I'll allow it. I think I was just overreacting because of the shock. But now that i've finally calmed down.. I'm not gonna be unreasonable. If I were you, I wouldn't want to be apart from Cece either.. so I'm saying.. I'm okay with this. I just hope now you can be clear with me about everything. Tinka I just wanna know that you can trust me..." I stay quiet for a bit. "Tinka..?" I pressed my ear against the door. Was she asleep the whole time? It seemed so quiet in there. Too quiet..

I got up getting the emergency keys from the family closet. I know we weren't supposed to use this but this seems like an emergency to me. I quickly unlocked the door only to find an empty bed.

"I can't believe this.." I clenched my fist and sighed in frustrated.

I took out my cellphone and dialed Ty's number._ I swear I'll rip his heart out if I have to._

"Hello Ty speakin-"

"Where. Is she? " I gritted my teeth,stopping myself from losing my top.

"She who?"

"Don't you play dumb with me Ty. Tinka! I'm talking about my sister! The one you kidnapped from her bedroom, totally ignoring my specific warning that I gave you to STAY AWAY FROM HER?" I raised my voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about Dude. I haven't seen her ever since that awkward day." I heard him say.

"What? If she's not with you, where is she?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"I may be a rule breaker but when my brother says to stay away from his sister, I follow it. Bro codes are the only rules I don't break." _Way to make me feel even more guilty, Ty._

"Thanks for that but where is Tinka? Can you help me find her? She's not in her room." I sighed, then something hit me. "Oh no. It can't be." I froze.

"Oh no..what?"

"I'll call you later Ty." I said and ended the call.

"No no no Tinka please don't do this. Don't go back to our country." I scrolled thought my contacts and called Tinka's number.

" Tinka.. please pick up.."

* * *

**Tinka' s POV**

"I'm sorry for coming here. I just.. didn't know where to go.." I sighed. _Ty's place wouldn't be right.._ I breathed in deep, letting out all the negative energy.

"I understand you're situation but why.. here?" Rocky raised an eyebrow.

"Because I feel closer to Cece now and I know I don't exactly that many female friends." I sighed.

"Or any." Rocky added that as a side comment, as a joke.

"Rocky.. now's not the time to joke around," Cece frowned at her as she gave me a hug.

"Oh no it's my fault for just barging in here and ruining your special best friend time," I frowned a little.

"What are you talking about? You're welcome here anytime, we're friends now right?" Cece smiled at me.

"Are you serious?" Rocky raised both her brows at her.

"Rocky!" Cece folded her arms.

"I'm sorry Tinka. I don't mean it that way. It's just.. I'm still not used to this..us being friends." Rocky smiled at me. I'm not one to take things to heart so I understood her point.

" One thing though.. Gunther doesn't know you're here at my house?" Cece bit her lip. I wiped my tears away with a tissue and shook my head.

"We've got to tell him. He'll go crazy if he knew you weren't in his room." Rocky said.

"Please don't. I just wanna stay away from him for a while. I really need some alone time." I grabbed the cushion and hugged it tight.

_Bzzt. Bzzt._

"Uh oh it's uh.. Gunther.." Cece eyes widened as she took a look at her phone screen.

"Don't answer it!" I exclaimed.

"I have to! It's Gunther!" Cece frowned, pressing on the call button.

"Hello?" She bit her lip, mouthing the words sorry. I sighed, leaning on the couch.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

"Hey Cece, have you seen Tinka?" I could hear the panic in Gunther's voice. There was no way I could lie to him now.

"Uh.. Why..do you ask?" I bit my lip.

"Tinka's missing. She's not in her room! I looked everywhere! I called Ty, Deuce.. and I've just texted Rocky. Where the heck is she? I'm just afraid she'd go back to our old country.." Gunther sighed.

"Hold on Gunther.. I'm sure she's just over at someone's house..preferably a girl's... no need to worry. I think she just needs some alone time. Alone girl time..and-"

"She's at your house isn't she?"

"uh..she's.." I looked over to Tinka and mouthed the words 'He knows'.

"Ugh.." Tinka groaned and took the phone from her.

"What do you want Gunther!" She shouted through the phone.

"Tinka! What the heck were you thinking? I've searched the whole city for you!" I heard him scream back. _ The whole city?_

"And you didn't even try checking with your girlfriend two hours ago?" Tinka raised her eyebrow.

"How was I supposed to know you're that close with her?" Gunther asked.

"I'm done talking to you Gunther-"

"Listen to me Tinka. Give me a chance to talk for once. Please."

Tinka stared at the carpet flooring for awhile before responding. "Go on."

"First of all, I've already said this two hours ago but you weren't in your room so..here I go.. again. I'm sorry Tinka . I've thought about it a lot and.. it's gonna take me a while to get used to you and Ty but.. I'll allow it. I was just overreacting because it was so sudden. And you keeping this from me? For a month? It's like I'm not your brother anymore. We used to tell each other everything."

"I-I know Gunther. I was just paranoid. And I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have kept it from you. " She sighed.

" I've decided that you guys can date again. I'm not gonna be unreasonable but I just hope that..now you can be clear with me about everything. Tinka I just wanna know that you can trust me."

"Oh Gunther, I missed you so much," Tinka giggled.

"Aww..." I smiled.

"Do you wanna come over? Is that okay Cece?" Tinka looked at me.

"Sure! Might as well just get our whole crew over here." I shrugged.

"Already on it!" Rocky moved her thumbs faster than you could say 'hot nuggets'.

* * *

**Rocky's POV**

"Already on it!" I moved my thumbs faster than I've ever did. _I wonder if we have any national texting competition?_

" I've already texted Ty and Deuce.. they're own their way." I smiled, slumping down on the couch.

"Lucky that Mum's only coming home tomorrow.." Cece sighed in relief.

"What about Flynn..?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh he's trying to reach a world record by camping for a week in his room," She shrugged.

" Great news guys! I can date Ty again!" Tinka squealed, clapping her hands in glee.

"Yeah we know. You guys were so loud, we overheard.." Cece laughed.

" That's great! That means all of us are in couples and we have start having double dates!" Tinka grinned, who knows what about.

" Not exactly.. " I frowned.

"Aren't you and Deuce back together..?" Tinka asked in confusion.

" They're friends.. this girl here's too chicken to admit she still likes him," Cece said in a ' as-matter-of-fact' way.

"Am not!" I gaped at her.

"Are too!" She sassed me back. For a white girl, she sure is full of sass.

" You two are acting like children! I'm sure Rocky has a perfectly good reason why.." Tinka frowned.

I smiled at her, "Thank you Tinka.. Unlike, someone.. at least you understand." I threw daggers at Cece, making her feel guilty.

"And the reason is..?" Tinka leaned forward and so did Cece.

"Guys c'mon.." I sighed, resting my head on the couch. " I don't wanna talk about it," I huffed, sighing again, this time more dramatic.

"Oh alright.." Tinka pouted, then suddenly stood up. "I'm gonna go make some homemade marshmallows!" She went ahead into the kitchen skipping.

"Hey.. Do you mind that Tinka's dating you're older brother?" Cece leaned in and whispered.

"Why would I mind? Sure, we weren't the best of friends before.. but she's a lot more nicer now. And besides, if Ty's happy, I'm happy," I gave her a wide smile.

"And how about Deuce?" She looked at me.

"It's complicated Cece.. it's just he's- "

" LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!" I heard Ty barge into house, screaming like a lunatic, probably excited about meeting Tinka again. And then came.. Deuce.

"Hey guys," he went over to us and sat on the bean bag. _Weird, he looked a bit upset._

" Oh Ty I missed you so much!" Tinka dropped the bowl on the table and ran towards him with open arms.

"Miss you too honeybear!" He wrapped his arms around her.

We all stared at them in disgust.

"Now that is hard to get used to," I whispered softly to Cece and Deuce.

"Tell me about it.. I had to listen to Ty talk about her in the car for the last 20 minutes," Deuce sighed, shaking his head.

"I feel you bro." Cece laughed as she pated his back.

As those two lovebirds went into the kitchen to make those marshmallows, " Who's up for a movie marathon?" I smirked.

"I do!" Cece shouted. " Why not.." Deuce shrugged, and scrolled through his phone, uninterested. _Okay.. What is wrong with him?_

Luckily, Cece's couch was big enough for the six of us_. Just nice, I thought. Though.. we'd have to seat in pairs.. Ty with Tinka, Cece with Gunther and.. oh no._

"Oh yes.." Cece grinned, sending weird eye signals to me. I ignored her, rolled my eyes and started to set the movie up.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

I grinned at her. It was about time for her to realize these things. They were perfect for each other. It won't be long for them to get back together, I just know it. **  
**

I heard the front door opened and I saw Gunther come in.

"Hey Gunther!" I waved and patted on the seat next to me.

"Hey guys," he smiled, and slumped down next to me, giving me a small peck on my cheek. I felt cheeks burn a little because he caught me off guard.

" The marshmallows will be done soon!" Tinka and Ty appeared from the kitchen and sat down next to us.

"Hey Ty? I'm sorry man.. for what I said to you." Gunther scratched his neck, in guilt.

"Oh don't worry about it bro, it's all good," he winked and smiled, turning back to Tinka. Suddenly the lights went off and the whole house was in darkness.

"I just thought it'd be better if we watched the movie in the dark. Plus, there's some things I dont wanna really watch during the movie," Rocky smirked at us.

"Aaaaaahhh!" Screams sounded from the TV speakers as the zombies started attacking people in the city.

"Are we actually watching this?" I heard a whisper in my ear and I turned to face Gunther.

"We don't have to.. if we don't want to.." I smiled as I leaned forward as I planted a light kiss on his lips. _Is it me or am I getting a bit more daring than I usually am?_

"This reminds me of when we first made out on this very couch.." he whispered, grinning.

I looked in his eyes and then down to his lips. " Why remember when we can do a re-run?"

Our foreheads touched and our hands were intertwined as soon as my lips parted, sucking on his lower lip. I felt hands around my waist, my chest pressed on his with more force this time. _Why does this feel so good? _ From the corner of my eyes, I saw Ty and Tinka getting behind the couch, not really paying attention to the movie. I felt his hands getting higher above my waist, making me melt- as cheesy at that sounds, I let him go on. I pulled his face closer to mine fiercely, devouring his mouth fully that I could feel him smiling.

* * *

**Gunther's POV**

For a moment my brain shut down, and the pure ecstasy of our shape-shifting mouths swirling and puckering with each delicious smack of escaping air overcame my entire body. The sweat on my brow cooled; the hairs on my skin stood vigilant, waiting to shoot off into space at any moment. Her arms squeezed my head against hers, her fingers tracing their way through the back of my hair while mine explored her soft, smooth skin. I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**Cece's POV**

He smiled, a small trickle of laughter leaving his lips as he slowly bent toward me, his lips grazing mine ever so softly. It was almost as if he was testing my boundry line. My hand instinctively met the side of his cheek, slowly urging his lips harder against mine. It was as if every ounce of me wanted his lips on mine, to feel his hands as they traced the contour of my body. I pulled away ever so slighlty to breathe, trying not to show just how vulnerable I seemed to be. My gaze moved from his eyes to his lips and once more his soft lips were against mine, one hand slowly but surely tangling into my hair. Each intake of breath was another reminder of what was really happening, his cologne, the way his hands intangled in my hair, pressing my lips against his with a more urgent pace.

Nothing else could've ever come above to the amount of bliss I felt right then.

It felt so wrong, yet so right.

* * *

**A/N: HOHHHHH SO MUCH FLUFF XD ahhaha. **

**Hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it. It's so weird (I never usually write this kinda stuff).. but oh well. You guys were waiting for that weren't you..heh.. naughty boy and girls xD**

**BUT ANYWAY, sorry for not updating for a month now. I've been super busy but here's a new chapter. I'm working on the other chapters for my other books thats why I been so busy. Busy with schoolwork too. It's all piling up :( Hope you understand. I'll try to update more often but no promises :/**

_Shake it up Quote:_

_**Rocky:** Okay, I know I´m gonna be sorry I ask this but, what's wrong? _

_**Cece:** I´m in a funk. _

_**Rocky:** Again, I know I´m gonna be sorry I ask this but, what does that mean?_

_** Cece:** Ever since Shake it up Chicago burnt down I feel like I don´t even know who I am anymore. My life used to be full and now I´m just sad, bored... and unpopular. _

_**Rocky:** You left out ridiculous. Okay, since when are you ´unpopular´? _

_**Cece:** I wasn´t invited to Amber´s party! If I was still on the show she would be all _

_"Oh, Cece you must come to my party. It´ll be delightful."_

_" And I would be all "_

_" Oh, of course my darling, I would not miss it for the world._

_** Rocky:** When was the party? The 19th century, England?_

_xD hahaha_


End file.
